


Blood and Oil

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Odd, Spine finds love, please don't judge, sorry - Freeform, strange, there is sex, you have to read to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine finds love that may get him in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The young mother kisses her baby on the head as she sets her on the doorstep of the manor. Filled with dread and uncertainty, she knocks several times on the large spruce door. She quickly runs off and hides to make sure the baby is taken in.

An automaton of brass opens the door and sees the baby girl on the step. Gently, he picks her up and calls for the man of the house.

“Peter!”

“What is it Hatchworth?” The man asks.

“You might want to take a look at this.”

The man walks into the room toward the automaton when he stops.

“Uh, Hatchworth, where'd the child come from?” The man asks.

“Someone left her on the step.”

The man takes the child from the brass automaton and holds her close. The child gives him a sleepy smile and snuggles into his warmth. He smiles as he looks toward Hatchworth.

“Please hand me her bag, and call for Rabbit and Spine. We have a new addition to the household.”

He takes the baby girl into the kitchen and leans her against his shoulder as he ran the faucet. He rolls up his sleeves and removes her diaper.

“Peter?” Hatchworth says.

“Yes?”

“She doesn't have a name.”

“Then we'll just give her one.” He smiles at the baby.

He washes the girl gently as he hums a sweet song from his childhood. Once the baby was wrapped in a warm towel, he takes her into the main room with the other automatons.

“You called for us Peter?” The tall titanium alloy known as The Spine asks.

“Yes, Spine. I want you two to meet the newest member of the house.” He says as he readjusts the girl.

“W-wait, hold o-on, so we are all t-technically her parents?” The copper one known as Rabbit asks.

Peter just laughs.

“No Rabbit. I will be her father, you three won't have any relations, just household friends.” He smiles.

“Where did the child come from Peter?” The Spine asks.

“Hatchworth found her on the steps.”

“W-what's her name then?” Rabbit asks.

“I was thinking Vivian. Vivian Emeline Walter.” Peter says.

“Aw! T-that's p-perfect for her.” Rabbit says.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Vivian's future and the future of Walter Robotics. While Rabbit and Hatchworth was spouting ideas, The Spine kept to himself.

“My friends, we can sit and plan all we want, but as this girl grows, none of it will go as planned. The best we can do is sit back and enjoy the ride.” Peter says.

As the years rolled on, one by one, the automatons helped teach Vivian certain things. Well, Rabbit and Hatchworth mainly. The Spine spent most of his days in the library. He never cared much for children. Rabbit taught her the ABC's, Hatchworth taught her to count in multitudes, and whenever Peter was home, he would teach her science. The Spine eventually taught her guitar.

The girl grew up in an unusual place, but that's home. She is also a Walter, Peter Walter VI's adopted daughter. That was her perk, being part of the town's most successful scientist and inventor's family.

 

~

* Sixteen years later *

 

“Hey dad?” I call upstairs.

“What Viv?” He calls back down.

“What would happen if I mixed ammonium nitrate with aluminum dust then progressed to shoot it with a nine mil?” I ask.

“You would get grounded.” He says as he comes down.

“Why?”

“That would cause too big of an explosion, plus where did you get a nine mil?”

I look around the basement to avoid eye contact.

“Was it Rabbit?” He asks.

“Not this time.” I say as I put out the Bunsen burner.

“How did you get Hatchworth to get you a gun?” He asks genuinely intrigued.

“I just asked politely.”

“Huh, as long as you don't shoot it in the house or toward it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why don't you go out tonight?” Dad asks for a subject change.

“Why are you so keen to get me out of the house?”

“You're nineteen and choose inside all day every day of the week. I want to be a granddad one day.”

I sigh as I roll my eyes.

“There is no one to go with.”

“Rabbit?”

“No, for a multitude of reasons.”

“Hatchworth?”

“Nah.”

He sighs.

“What about The Spine? You two never really talked when you were growing up.”

“I wonder why.” I say sarcastically.

“Vivian, he can't help that Peter I made him an introvert. Talk to him, I'm pretty sure you two will get along.”

“You're smart right?” I ask.

“Yes?” He asks befuddled.

“I don't think bringing one of the automatons is smart when you're trying to sell me off so to speak.” I smile.

He just laughs as he kisses my forehead.

“You are something else, but seriously though, go out find a date. When you were in school, boys would practically break down the door for you.”

“Yes, the science nerds who wanted me to be their lab partner so they could win first place in the science fair.”

“What about the football players and other athletes?”

I snort.

“You are so picky!” He exclaims.

“I'm nineteen, I have time. Hell, I could just build my own boyfriend.”

“I can't have grandkids that way.”

“I'm more shocked that that's your argument.” I chuckle.

“Let's say it like this, if you don't go out tonight, you will never see any of your steampunk things for six months.”

“That's not fair!”

He just shrugs.

“I can do that, I'm the dad.” He says as he goes back upstairs.

I go up to my room and lay on the bed for a moment. It's only three o'clock, so I can procrastinate some. I put on “I'll Rust With You” by the Walter automatons and dig through my clothes. This is so girly of me, it's disturbing. Rabbit waltzes into my room while singing along with her song.

“W-whatcha doin' Viv?” She asks.

“Dad is basically kicking me out tonight. I'm forced to mingle among the humanoids, so I have to look decent.”

“What is P-peter holding a-against you this time?”

“My steampunk stuff.” I mumble.

“D-damn, low blow.”

I just nod in agreement while looking through some jeans.  
“You're not w-wearing j-jeans are you?” She chuckles.

“Guess I'm not now.” I giggle.

She helps me pick out a decent blouse and a casual yet pretty skirt.

“A-are y-you taking one of u-us with you?”

“Uh, no, but knowing dad, he may just send one of you to spy on me.”

“Did he s-say w-why he is so against you s-staying at home e-experimenting with explosives?”

“I'm here all the time, and he wants grandkids. Which is funny to me because I'm adopted.” I mumble.

“B-blood doesn't make you family, and y-you know that. I'm s-surprised at that remark from y-you.”

“I'm sorry Rabbit, I'm just a bit agitated.”

“B-because you have to m-mingle with humanoids?”

I just give her a look with a slight head shake. She catches my drift and mouths the words “I'm sorry.” I go toward the bathroom in the hall when I run into The Spine, literally.

“Really Vivian?” He says.

“I'm sorry, Spine.”  
He looks at the clothes in my hand then back at me.

“Peter is at it again?”

“Oh yeah.”

He actually chuckles.

“When will he realise that it's pointless?” He asks.

“Good question, might as well play along though. Who knows, I could get swept of my feet and dance off into the sunset.” I chuckle.

“You need to stop listening to our music and watching old movies.”

“It's so much sweeter though.”

He just rolled his eyes at me and continued walking. I stick out my tongue behind him and head into the bathroom. I step out about forty-five minutes later, wearing a black, short, flowy skirt, blood red silky button down, and black flats. I walk back into my room with Rabbit.

“I actually like this.” I say.

“I-I'm so proud, you're b-being girly.”

“Don't remind me.” I laugh.

Rabbit does my eye makeup then hands me a mirror. She did the smoky eye thing, and I touch up the eyeliner. There, done. I stand up grab my coat, my wallet and head downstairs to the main room. Pretty sure that's where dad is.

I walk in to the library to poke my head in and find dad talking to The Spine. When dad sees me, he quickly shuts up.

“You look great Viv!” He exclaims.

“Thanks dad, but you know why I'm doing this.”

“To save your steampunk things from certain doom.” He chuckles.

The Spine stands quietly next to dad. I catch him glancing.

“Was I interrupting something?” I ask.

“No not at all. It's just that....” He stops for a second, “That The Spine is going with you.”

Me and The Spine look at him with death glares.

“Dad, we had this discussion.”

“Yes, and I also thought of a way you would elude me.”

“How so?”

“Going to the library and hiding within the books of chemistry or astrology, or going to the park and hiding in one of the trees.”

My shoulders slumped. Damn.

“Peter please-” The Spine starts.

“Spine, I trust you to make sure she hangs out with someone.”  
“Peter, wouldn't it be awkward for her?”

“I know that you know how to keep some distance if the chance were to arrive. Who knows, you two could bond more. You never were friendly when she was growing up.” Dad says.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and lean against the door frame.

“Well, it''s nearly seven. You two should head on out.” Dad says as he pushes The Spine.

Neither of us happy, me and The Spine step outside and start walking somewhere. We don't really care where.

“Would you really tell dad, if I went stargazing?” I ask Spine randomly.

“No, personally I like stargazing myself, so I wouldn't tell.”

I can feel my curiosity rise about this automaton. Maybe me and him should talk.

“Hey Spine?”

“Yes Vivian?”

“How come you are so distant with me?”

“Starting with when you were growing up?”

“Yeah.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Well, I guess I could say I was afraid.”

“Of?”

“Accidentally harming you. Children are so small and fragile, and I didn't know how to gently touch. I was distant mainly for your own protection.”

“That makes sense. Well, now that I'm older will you be still be distant?”

“Why are you playing twenty questions?”

“Because you have been around my entire life, and I hardly know you.”

“In that case, no I won't be distant. Would you like to sit down and talk?”

“Please.”

We head into the park and sit at a picnic table under the stars. The stars accent the sky with the crescent moon smiling down.

“How did you know that the dating endeavor is pointless?”

“Just because I don't talk to you, it doesn't mean I don't observe.”

“Kinda creepy.” I chuckle.

“A little bit, but you were an odd child.”

“Well what did you observe?” I inquire.

“You are an independent girl, you would probably make any man feel inadequate. You're very intelligent as well as strong, you really don't need a significant other.” He says.

I start to laugh.

“Maybe you could convince dad, but I won't ask you to.” I smile.

“I can understand why he wants you to find someone, but with how you are, it's near impossible.” He smiles.

“Are you always so blunt?”

“As I say in 'Automatonic Electronic Harmonics': 'I don't have the heart to send you untruthful words'.” He states.

“You know I'm gonna wind up asking a lot of questions right?”

“I don't doubt it. I also noticed that when your curiosity is stirred, you see it through.”

I just chuckle as he smiles.

We talk and talk. The Spine is really an interesting person, well automaton. He told me a lot about the changes since the 1890s and the other Walters. I sit there entranced by his words. While he speaks, sometimes he'll look up to the moon in remembrance. The moonlight catches his emerald eyes as he talks about how things change. The moon was nearly gone whenever we got through talking for the night.

“We might want to head back.” He says.

“Yeah, we don't want dad losin' a noodle.” I chuckle as I stand.

“You are so weird.” He says.

I just shrug his way as he shakes his head.

We walk through the door of the manor, and Rabbit grabs me.

“W-where w-were you?” She asks sternly.

“Relax Rabbit, she was with me.” The Spine says.

“Y-you t-two were gone for quite a w-while. D-do you know what t-dime it is?” She asks. “It's n-nearly one in the m-morning!”

“I'm sorry Rabbit, I didn't know there was a time limit.” I say.

“There w-wasn't, but P-peter was worried. Y-you are n-never out that long.”

“I'm the blame for that. You know how I get when I tell stories.” The Spine says.

“S-so what all d-did you do? I know y-you d-didn't hang out near h-humans.” Rabbit says.

“We just sat and talked.” The Spine says.

“C-can she please a-answer?” Rabbit snips at Spine.

“We sat and talked like he said. Nothing else happened.” I say.

Rabbit just nods and walks off. The Spine looks at me.

“I didn't know it would be that much of a deal.” He says.

“I only think it's because I'm not normally out that long, ever, so it's rather unusual.” I say.

“More than likely. I must say, talking to you tonight was actually fun.”

“Even when I bombarded you with questions?” I ask.

“Even then.” He says. “Sleep well, Vivian.” He turns and walks into the library.

I walk up to my room, put on an over-sized t-shirt, shorts, and lay down. As soon as I get comfortable, there a knock at my door. _Crap_ I mumble under my breath. I get up and open it to find dad.

“Did you enjoy going out?” He asks.

“Yes, I actually talked to Spine.” I say.

“Really? Good, resolved things?”

“There was nothing to resolve, but we talked about things now. We're good.”

“Good, well, I'm keeping my word. You went out so here's your steampunk things.” He says as he hands me my box. Brass goggles and all.

“Thanks dad.”

“Sweet dreams Viv.” He says. “I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

“From copper elephants,” He starts

“To steam powered giraffes.” I finish, smiling.

He heads downstairs to his room as I shut my door. I put my box back on the dresser and lay back down. Sleep eventually overtakes me.

I wake up the next morning and head immediately down to the basement. I turn on the Bunsen burner, put on my safety glasses, and start experimenting. It's not too long when someone comes downstairs when I mix a random compound and an element. The mixture shoots up flames quickly, and I see the figure jump back.

“Already playing with explosives?” The deep bass of The Spine's voice asks.

“I wanted to be a pyromaniac today.” I say as I put out the flames.

“Maybe I will side with Peter and say you need to get out more.” He chuckles.

“Are you laughing at me?” I smile.

“Maybe I shouldn't answer that.” He starts to laugh.

I put the safety glasses up and shut off the burner.

“So what are you doing down here? This isn't your normal scene.” I say as I clean up.

“Peter wanted me to see if you're willing to hang out today. The thing I found strange was, it wasn't with him but with me.”

“Let me get this straight: Dad wanted you to ask me if I was willing to hang out with you not him?”

“Yes.”

“You're willing to hang out with someone you called weird?” I chuckle.  
“I didn't mean it as an insult.” He smiles.

“How did you mean it?”

“A compliment.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Did The Spine say he gave a compliment?” I ask faking astonishment.

“Haha very funny.” He says sarcastically.

“Well it seems to me you actually want to hang out.”

“It wouldn't hurt, plus it may save the house from destruction from a certain pyromaniac.” He smiles.

I stick my tongue out at him as I let out a chuckle.

“Well are you wiling to hang out?” He asks.

“I'm game.” I say. “Just let me go put on some pants.”

“I'll be in the library when you're ready.” He says as he goes up the stairs.

I follow behind him and upstairs to my room to put on some jeans. Rabbit stops by my room and sees me change.

“G-going s-somewhere?” She asks.

“Yeah actually.” I say.

“W-wait what? W-who are y-you and what h-have you done with V-Vivian Emeline W-Walter?!” She exclaims.

I just laugh.

“S-seriously, this is unlike y-you.”

“I figured it wouldn't hurt.” I say.

“Is P-peter h-holding anything against you?”

“No.”  
She just looks at me funny and backs away slowly. I laugh as I grab my wallet, its chain, and head down to the library. I walk in there and see The Spine and dad talking again.

“Ah, Viv. Can you do me a favour and pick up some metal polish for the bots please?” Dad asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good, thank you. I'll be in my study when you return.”

“Alright.”

“Ready?” Spine asks.

“Yeah.”

Me and The Spine head out the manor and into town. We talk as we walk and make bad jokes. We walk into one of the little shops, and I make sure to grab some metal polish. I'm pretty sure the cashier gave me a weird look considering I had a metal man with me, but I don't care. We were on our way back when I t a k e a detour. 

I cut to the park and distracted The Spine long enough to clim b a tree.  I curl up on the branch and watch as The Spine looks for me.

“Are you really playing a childish game?” He chuckles.

I smile to myself as I watch.  He actually searches everywhere. He stands and I see his shoulders slump in an epiphany. He starts looking up different trees. He stands at the base of the one I'm in, and without looking up, he reaches up and grabs my ankle.

“You know it's so unladylike to climb trees.” He says.

“And when have you known me to be ladylike?” I chuckle.

He makes the look of yeah-you're-right as I go to hang down from the branch. He places his hands on my sides and helps me down.

“Must you do that?” He asks.

“Do what exactly?”

“Be so childish.” He smiles.

“Be honest, you found it a bit fun.” I smile back.

He looks away with guilt, and I just laugh.

We continue the walk back to the manor, and I was pulling little jokes on The Spine. We walk  into the place laughing at one another. I walk into dad's study and give him the polish.

“What's got you smiling?” He asks smiling back at me.

“Just Spine.” I giggle as I walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen with Hatchworth.

“Hey Viv! Whatcha up to?” He asks.

“Nothing really, just thinking about what to make for supper.” I say as I look in the cabinets.

“Well maybe you can just order pizza tonight. Peter doesn't want anything heavy.” He says.

“Sounds good to me. Father knows best right?” I chuckle.

“Hey Viv, I hate to ask, but I want to know: Will we ever see you with anyone?”

“Maybe one day Hatch, but today is not that day.” I smile sweetly.

“Please be soon.” He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

I give him another smile and walk towards the library. I open the door and see The Spine sitting in a chair reading next to the window. I tiptoe in and quietly  stand behind him.

“Are you trying to scare me Vivian?” He asks.

“I was still debating on that when I came over.” I say.

“Mhm.” He says sarcastically.

I just roll my eyes and go look for a book.

“You must be bored.” He says as he sets his book down.

“Why do you say that?”

“You're in the library looking for a book.”

“You know I know you said observe, but now it's kinda getting really creepy.” I chuckle.

“I'm sorry.” He chuckles.

Instead of grabbing a book I go sit across from The Spine.

“I'm surprised that you aren't in the basement experimenting.” He says.

“I didn't want to blow up the house.” I chuckle.

He laughs as he shakes  his head. I stick my tongue out at him.

“You can be very childish.” He smiles.

“And your point is?” I giggle.

He stands and walks behind me.

“You are so weird.” He says.

“Be honest, you don't mind it.”

“I surprisingly don't.” He says.

We hang out in the library until dark then I call the pizza place near by  to get some supper. Even though the automatons can't eat, they still sit with us, and we all engage in humorous conversations. The Spine keeps whispering things to me, and makes it hard to eat. When me and dad were done, I go clean the dishes, and we get ready for bed. Rabbit and Hatchworth were already in their rooms upstairs, dad was in his study working on something, and The Spine was in the Hall of Wires. I walk down the Hall of Wires and poke him.

“You reduced yourself to poking?” He asks, smiling.

“Meh.” I yawn.

“Don't 'Meh' me. Are you about to go to bed?”

“Yeah, I don't know what it is, but hanging out with you wears me out.”

“Is that a good thing or bad?” He asks turning to face me.

“Good thing so far. I'll leave you be, see you tomorrow.” I go to leave, but he says something else.

“You say that as if you're annoying me.”

“Do I?” I ask wanting to know.

“Not at all. Sweet dreams, Vivian.” He says.

“Thank you, Spine.” I say as I walk out of the hall.

I go lay down on my bed and relax a bit. My mind is having none of it. I sigh and turn over on my side. My mind is running ninety to nothing right now, thinking about multiple things. I keep tossing and turning until I have had enough. I get up and walk back down to the library to find me something to read. I notice the light is still on in there. I slowly p ush the door open to reveal The Spine still in there. He hears the door creak, and turns real fast.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.” I whisper.

“It's alright. What are you still doing up?” He asks.

“Couldn't sleep. My mind said no.” I chuckle.

“And your first instinct was to come in here?” He smiles.  
“Reading helps.” I say as I go to the bookshelf.

He nods in understanding and goes back to his book. I pull down a book and sit on the couch. I tuck my feet under me and start reading a supernatural mystery book.  Eventually, my eyes become heavy. The reading trick is working. When I couldn't hold my eyes open, I shut the book and rest my head on the arm of the couch,  and I finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my room when the sun comes through my window. I sit up and start thinking to myself that The Spine must have brought me up. I feel slightly embarrassed that he did that. I put on some clothes and walk downstairs into the kitchen with Hatchworth. I help him make breakfast and go in and call dad from his study.

Me and him eat breakfast while Rabbit is out in the garden, Hatchworth is in the rehearsal room, and The Spine is where else? Once I cleaned up our dishes,  I went out into the garden. The day is beautiful. The sky is blue, the clouds are white, and it's warm. It feels really nice out here. I read more of the mystery book while sitting in the sun. Eventually, someone walks toward me, their shadow covers the pages of my book.

“Do you know you are starting to scare people?” The Spine asks.

“Am I?”

“Yes. You've come outside again, and not by someone asking you.” He says.

“Huh.” I scoff while closing my book. “Oh, did you carry me to my room?”

“Yeah, I figured you'd be more comfortable up there.”

“Thank you.”

He sits down in the grass next to me.

“Why did you come outside? I thought you'd be playing with reactants.”

“Change of scenery is always nice.” I say as I lean against the tree.

He nods in agreement and leans against the tree as well. We sit in each other's company for a while, and no one says a word. I must admit, I like being in his company. We were out there long enough to watch the sun set. The sun slowly disappears behind the clouds in waves of orange and pink as the night creeps after it. The stars slowly becoming visible along with the quarter moon.

Once it was completely dark, dad comes to the door.

“Are you two alright? Y'all have been out there for hours.” He says.

“We're good.” We answer in unison.

“Just checking.” Dad calls.

I figure it's about time to go inside anyway. I stand, stretch and look up to the sky. The Spine stays on the ground.

“Are you gonna stay out here all night?” I ask.

“It's such a nice night, I don't see why not.”

“Part of me wants to join you.” I chuckle.

He pats the grass where I was originally sitting.

“Not like you have anywhere to be in the morning.” He smiles.

“I will be right back.” I smile.

I go inside, grab me an apple and a bottle of water, then go back outside with The Spine. This should be interesting. I sit down and start to eat my apple.

“Why does part of you want to join me?” He asks randomly.

I chew up the bit of apple in my mouth and think about that.

“Good question.” I say.

He sits with a perplexed look on his face and it's making me curious. I finish my apple and decide to ask.

“Alright, what's with the face?”

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“You have a perplexed face, and it's bugging me.” I chuckle.

“Ah, just the concept of a couple things astound me. I wasn't aware that I was making a face.”

“The concept of what?”

“The concept of emotions and feelings.”

“How did you begin thinking about that?” My curiosity is in full bloom.

“I won't tell you.” He says as he smiles at me.

“Oh come on!” I giggle.

“Nope.” He chuckles.

I give him a glare.

“Sneer at me all you want, but I still won't tell you.”

“Well what have you come up with?” I ask.

“Feelings are strange is all I can say.” He says as he leans back against the tree.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well think about it, they come up when you least expect it. Anything from depression to love, it's all strange. Like if you hear 'You Can Call Me Al' by Paul Simon, you feel nostalgia, but if you hear 'What About Now' by Daughtry, you feel sad. It's just so weird. When it comes to feeling for people, it's definitely unexplainable.” He explains.

“I can totally agree with that.” I say.

With him explaining, it makes me think. Emotions are really odd. They can be very simple or very complex. I lean my head on his shoulder and look up at the sky, feelings are the last thing I want to think about. I can feel the coolness from the metal of his cheek as he rests his head on mine. We just sit there through the night. We watch the stars and moon shift in the sky, as a cool breeze blows through the trees.

I must have started dozing off because Spine shakes me gently.

“Do you want to go inside?” He asks.

“No, I like being out here.” I smile sleepily.

“Are you just gonna go to sleep on me?” He chuckles softly.

“Hmm, maybe.” I chuckle.

He shakes his head as he chuckles.

“Are you laughing at me?” I managed to say.

“A little.”

“Grr.”

He raises his head, and I can tell he was giving me a weird look.

“Did you just growl at me?” He sounds amused.

“Yes, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Absolutely nothing.” He smiles.

He lays his head back down on mine, and we both stare up toward the sky. I managed to stay awake a while longer to see the sun begin to rise. Oranges, pinks, soft purples, yellows, and blues start to fill the sky. The stars and the moon begin to fade as the morning warms the air.

The Spine gently shakes me.

“I'm awake.” I giggle.

“Just making sure.” He whispers.

We see the kitchen light being turned on, and Hatchworth's shadow go across the wall. The manor is slowly waking up. I lean off The Spine and lay down in the grass. I stretch across the grass. I let my arms go limp once I realise the ground was wet and start to chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Spine asks.

“The grass is wet, and I'm laying in it.”

“Again, you are so weird.” He smiles.

I stick out my tongue and sit back up.

“Good morning.” I say.

“Good morning.” He smiles.

We get up and go inside. The bad thing about being human is that you need sleep to function, and because I wanted to sit with Spine, I didn't sleep. I go upstairs, take a quick cold shower, and go downstairs to make me some Irish tea. The stuff is highly caffeinated and good. About one, dad comes up to me.

“Hey Viv, what are you doing this afternoon?” Dad asks me.

“Uh, nothing that I know of. Why?” I say sipping my tea.

“Well a friend of mine has a son that would like to meet you. He wants to take you out tonight.”

“Are you trying to sell me off again?” I chuckle.

“I'm just trying to help.”

“By setting me up on a blind date?”

“Yes.”

“Dad, I love you from copper elephants to steam powered giraffes, but this a bit much.” I tell him.

“I know, I know, but it's a dad's job to make sure his baby girl is happy. This'll mean a lot to me if you just give the boy a chance.”

I sigh.

“Fine, tell him to be here about five.” I say.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“I'm only doing this for you dad.”

“I know.” He says as he kisses my forehead.

Great, I have a date with someone I have never met and haven't slept. I rub my face and go upstairs to put together an outfit for tonight. I hate doing this, but I find a red swing dress in my closet I haven't worn in a few years and try it on. Amazingly, it still fits. I lay it out with my black flats when The Spine knocks on my door.

“What are you up to?” He asks.

“Turns out dad set up a blind date for me tonight, and the only reason I agreed is because it means a lot to him.”

“Ah well there goes my plan.” He says.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Probably just going to the park and walking around, something to keep you awake.” He laughs.

“Haha.” I say sarcastically. “Sounds like fun, but it must be postponed for right now.” I add actually saddened.

“Maybe if I need saving from this date, I'll text you.” I smile.

“Sounds like a plan. I'll leave you be to get ready.”

“You say that like you're annoying me.” I smile.

“Do I?” He asks, smiling.

“Not at all.”

He leaves the doorway and goes somewhere. I decide to take another shower, this time warm, and make myself more ladylike. Nearing three, I start to get dressed and make myself up. My hair is slightly curled and in a partial ponytail leaving small strands on my forehead, my lips almost as red as my dress, and my eyes have a bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner to make the blue pop. I grab my coat as well as my phone, and head downstairs. It's four forty-five, and I don't want to do this.

Everyone, except The Spine, was in the main room when I walk in, and once they see me their jaws dropped.

“Viv, you look stunning.” Hatchworth says.

“A-absolutely b-beautiful.” Rabbit says.

“Hard to believe that's my baby girl.” Dad says.

I couldn't help but blush.

There is a knock at the door, and dad opens it. The boy steps in with a single rose and manners.

“Good evening Mr Walter, how are you?” He asks.

“Very well, Michael.” He starts. “Michael meet my daughter Vivian. Vivian this is Michael Buchanan, son of Mr Buchanan my science partner.”

Michael steps in front of me and hands me the rose. He holds out his hand like a gentleman, and I place mine in his.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He smiles as he kisses my hand.

“Pleasure.” I say quietly.

I feel really nervous, I haven't been out on a date in a while. While dad was telling Michael a couple of things, I see The Spine walk into the room. We catch each other's eyes, and he gives me a reassuring smile. I give him a small worried smile back. Michael manages to get my attention and offers me an arm then we leave.

We head out to the movies, and then he takes me to dinner. We go to a small, yet quaint, restaurant and sit in a booth facing each other.

“Forgive me for speaking out of line, but you look absolutely ravishing.” He says.

“Thank you.” I say quietly.  
“Are you alright?”

“I'm just nervous.”

He nods in understanding and orders us some water. We start by talking about ourselves, but every time he asks me a question about me, he seems disinterested. He's more than willing to go on about himself. As the night rolls on, the gentleman is gone and some pervert takes his place. I couldn't take it, I'm trying to be nice, but it's hard when he is giving me “I can't wait to get into your pants” eyes.

He makes the remark of: “I wonder what you're like in bed.” That's it.

“Excuse me.” I say as I remove myself from the table.

I go to the restroom and take out my phone. I quickly text The Spine, and sit in the stall for a bit longer when I get a reply.

*I'm outside, come out when you can.*

I feel myself relax some. I see the window above the decorated table and wonder if it's big enough that I can fit through. I don't care how cliché it is, I just want out of here. I go up to the window and do some quick calculations. It's just big enough.

I put on my coat and open it all the way. I grab the edging around the top of the window, place my feet out of the window, and slide out. I land in the arms of someone metal. I look up to see none other than The Spine.

“Did you know that I would that?” I ask.

“Actually no, I was walking by the alleyway when I see someone trying to get out a window.” He says as he sets me down.

“Thank you.” I say.

I embrace him a hug as I let out a shuddering sigh, and he returns it. He wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk away from the restaurant and head to the park. We walk to a secluded area within the park and sit on a bench. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

“He didn't hurt you did he?” The Spine asks.

“No, it just got really awkward. The gentleman left and a pervert took his place.” I say.

“That's the reason you don't date, isn't it?”

“Yeah...”

“I'm sorry, Vivian”

“Eh, don't be, you didn't do it.” I give him a sweet smile.

He sits for a moment before he tries to say something, then he stops. He tries again, and it makes me giggle.

“Well, you do look beautiful tonight. Your eyes are the colour of blue matter.” He smiles.

“Thank you Spine.” I smile.

“Since you are wearing a swing dress, would you, uh, *ahem* like to dance?” He asks.

“Uh, I haven't danced in a while Spine. I'm a bit rusty so to speak.” I nervously chuckle.

“Nonsense,” He smiles, “Come on.”

He stands and offers his hand. Hesitantly, I place mine in his. His hand is much larger than mine. He places one hand on my waist and the other is holding mine as I place my other hand on his upper arm since he is an entire foot taller than me. I take a deep breath as he starts to lead.

He starts slow then a rhythm is set. I managed to get my swing back and in no time we are breezing. He is a really good dancer. He twirls me one last time when we end up under a willow tree, and we wind up chest to chest. I smile, nearly breathless, as he smiles.

I don't know what comes over me, but I suddenly feel really nervous being this close to him. I hear him let out a shuddering sigh. His is still holding my hand, and I feel completely okay with it. He turns his hand in mine to where they intertwine, and I slowly look up at his face. His emerald eyes are all I see.

His other hand caresses my cheek, his thumb stroking my skin. I bring my other hand to his and nuzzle into his hand as I close my eyes. Is it possible that after a couple of days my feelings for this automaton has blossomed into something? I open my eyes, and he places his forehead on mine.

“Is this what you were referring to last night?” I whisper.

He nods his head slowly without any words.

Ever so slowly, we both lean in at the same time and we kiss. His lips are surprisingly soft for rubber, and he molds them nicely around my own. Once we separate, my breathing picks up, and my phone rings. We both smile and release one another so I can answer it.

“Hello?” I ask.

“Where are you?” It's dad and he doesn't sound happy.

“The park.”

“Why aren't you with Michael?”

“He turned into a major pervert, so I left.”

“Out of the bathroom window?”

“Yes sir, he made me nervous.”

He lets out a lengthy sigh.

“Vivian, I thought you would give him a chance?” His tone turns soft.

“I would have if he didn't stare at me with hungry-for-sex eyes. He seemed disinterested whenever it was my turn to speak, and he made the remark of wondering how was I in bed. I tried dad, I really did.”

“Alright, I'll take your word for it. Just promise me you'll tell one of us next time, and we'll come and take care of it.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now, how long will you be gone?”  
“I'm not sure.”

“Have you seen The Spine?”

“Yes, sir. He is here.”

“Good, have fun.”

“Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight Viv. I love you.”

“I love you too, from copper elephants.” I smile.

“To steam powered giraffes. Be safe.”

“Always.” I say as I hang up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and look at The Spine.

“He sounded understanding.” He says.

“He was after I told him what happened. Hopefully he doesn't set up another blind date.”

“Like we have discussed, it's pointless.” He chuckles.

“Mhm.” I say as I lean against the willow.

He looks at me as I look at him and smiles. He leans against the tree next to me, and we watch the stars together.

“Hey, I have a question.” The Spine says.

“What?”

“Would it still be pointless if me and you started to date?”

“Uh, I don't think so, but don't you think it's a bit weird?”

“How so?”

“You are a family friend that has always been there since I was left at the manor.”

“I didn't help take care of you and was hardly around, so I can't be considered anything more than a friend. You are also not blood kin to Peter.”

“The only thing you did was teach me guitar.” I chuckle.

He chuckles as looks down at the ground.

I guess it's not a bad thing if me and him date, but what would dad say? Maybe we shouldn't tell him.

“I have a question for you.” I say.

“What's that?”

“When did you start feeling something?”

“The other night when I brought you upstairs. After I laid you on the bed and covered you up, I can't exactly describe the feeling, but I knew something changed. I also knew I have never felt that way towards anybody.”

That made me feel really special. I can feel my cheeks heat up. He takes my hand in his own and gives it a kiss.

“As you can tell, I'm old fashioned.” He smiles.

“Oh yes, I was totally swept off my feet.” I chuckle.

“Maybe I should retract my sentence telling you to stop listening to our music and watching old movies.” He chuckles.

We don't stand there much longer. He makes the statement that I need sleep tonight, so we walk home. Everyone else is already shut in, so he quickly gives me a kiss on the head and goes into the library. I walk upstairs, change, and lay down. In no time, I fall asleep. The events have worn me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of sex scenes in here, if you do not like them or want to read them just skip over them there is more story :) Please and thank you.

The only sound filling the house is the sound of angry knocking. I roll myself out of bed and go downstairs to see Hatchworth heading toward the door.

“Hey Hatch, let me get it.” I say.

He just nods and backs up as I open the door. On the other side of the door stands no other than Michael. He smells awful and looks a bit tipsy.

“You no good prick tease.” He slurs.

“Hello Michael.”

“You disrespectful bitch. Do you know who I am? I can ruin you and your father!”

“Well after showing your ass like this and last night, I'm pretty sure your father won't do shit.”

He steps in the door and roughly grabs my neck.

“We can forget all this if you, uh,” He starts to chuckle lowly, “Submit to me.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see all of the automatons walk into the room. They all look like they are about to jump this boy, but The Spine holds them back. He gives me a small smile after mouthing: “Punch him.” I look at Michael and smile. I ball up my right fist and with all the force I could muster, I jacked him square in the jaw.

He lands in the floor holding his face and looks up at me with disbelief.

“Well Michael this has been fun, but I think it's time for you to leave.” I say.

He quickly scrambles up and looks all pissy.

“Your father is done.” He growls.

“Well out of both of our fathers, who is the better known scientist and inventor, hmm?”

Right before I shut the door, I hear a voice from behind.

“Michael Allen Buchanan, you are in serious trouble.” I turn to see Mr Buchanan. “Vivian, I am so sorry about this.” He says as he walks closer to me.

“D-dad? W-what are you doing here?” Michael stutters.

“Working with Peter.” He turns to my dad, “I'm sorry Peter this will have to be done some other time.”

My dad nods as Mr Buchanan walks out of the house dragging his son behind him.

“Viv are you alright?” Dad asks me.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Helluva thing to wake up to though.” I say as I walk back upstairs.

I lay back on my bed and stretch. My hand is a bit swelled from where I punched Michael's face. I chuckle to myself as I massage my hand. That was awesome. I pull my blanket over my legs and curl up into the fetal position, I wanna go back to sleep, but before I could doze off, someone knocks on my door.

“It's open.” I call.

“Trying to sleep are you?” The Spine asks.

“Sorta.” I chuckle.

“Everything alright?” He asks.

“Yeah.” I say as I sit back up.

“How's your hand?”

“A bit swollen, but I'll live.” I smile.

He pushes the hair away from my neck exposing red marks. He makes an odd face as he places his hand back on his lap.

“They'll go away eventually.” I say.

“I know, but it's bad to leave marks like that on a woman.” He says. “I have been around long enough to know that that rule has never changed.”

I let out a sigh as I place my head on my hand.

“It's alright Spine. That will be the last time anyone will.”

“Good.” He says.

“Oh yeah, thanks for the green light to punch him.” I chuckle.

“I know you were strong enough to take him out.” He smiles.

I push up my sleeve and start playfully flexing. He lightly pushes me over on the bed. I giggle as I sit back up.

“Me and the other bots are working on a new song, do you want to come down to hear it?” He asks.

“Sure.” I smile.

I get up and wrap my blanket around me and all Spine can do is laugh.

“Must you?”

I just stick out my tongue and wave him out of my room. We head to the room adjacent to the library where Hatchworth and Rabbit are already set up. Once Rabbit sees me, she embraces me quickly.

“I'm so glad you punched him, bastard deserves it.” She says. “He didn't leave any marks did he?”

I keep the ones on my neck hidden as I answer her with a no.

She nods and points me to the stool on the outside of the glass. I waddle my way over there and take a seat as they warm up. Spine picks up his guitar, Rabbit her tambourine, and Hatchworth his violin bass, and they start to play. It starts off slow, and Hatchworth starts to sing:

“Every heat needs a beeeaaat,

Every song could use a veeeerse,

If you wanna stand up, then your skeleton is gonna neeeeeeeed

A Spiiiiiiine”

I start to smile, and as the song goes on, it gets sillier. The more it went on, the harder I laughed. They sing about The Spine getting diarrhea and eating pie while he tries to convince the audience that none of it's true. By the end of the song, there are tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Once the song is over, they come out of the recording room laughing.

“Well, w-what did y-you think?” Rabbit asks.

“That was the best.” I say as I wiped the tears from my eyes. “What are you calling it?”

“'Go Spine Go.'” Hatchworth smiles.

I just shake my head and stand as I wrap my blanket around me.

“You guys are a hoot.” I say.

I walk out of the room and go into the library to lay on the couch that is in there. I nearly fall asleep when I'm roused by dad.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty.” He chuckles.

“Hmm?”

“Me, Rabbit, and Hatchworth are heading out, and The Spine is staying back. Just thought I would let you know before we left.”

I give a sleepy nod as he bends down and kisses my forehead. I hear the large door to the manor shut as I turn over to face the back of the couch. The afternoon sky comes in through the window in rays of orange. I pull the blanket over my head when I feel slight resistance on the other end.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Don't go to sleep.” Spine says.

“Why?” I ask groggily.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I don't wanna be by myself.”

“Too bad.” I chuckle.

I snatch my blanket from him and get cozy, but he has another plan. He let's out a sigh and stands next to me.  
“Please get up?” He asks, pleading.

“Eh.”'

“At least sit up.” He chuckles.

I sigh as I sit up. He sits down where I had my head.

“Now, you can lay down.”

I give him an odd look.

“You can use me as a pillow.”

“Metal pillow? Sounds so comfortable.” I giggle.

“You weren't saying that the other night.” He smirks.

I just stick out my tongue and lean against his shoulder. The padding of his shirt is surprisingly comfy.

I don't know how long he lets me lay there, but by the time he rouses me, it's pitch black outside.

“Viv.” He says softly.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to head upstairs?”

I shake my head.

“You wanna stay down here then?”

I nod.

He shifts slightly to where he is turned just enough where I'm actually laying on him. He places a hand lightly on my side. I give a very small smile as I place my hand on his, but I had to to it inconspicuously in case dad walked in. He wraps his pinky around mine and lets me go back to sleep. I feel kinda bad because automatons can't sleep, but he is willing to sit here with me. He is too sweet.

I wake up still leaning on him. I sit up and pop my back. Dad walks in and sees me still wrapped in my blanket.

“Have you been down here all night?” He asks.

“Yes actually.” I say.

“You and your sleeping habits.” He starts to laugh.

“What's up dad?”

“Wondering what's with you. You haven't been in the basement in a few days, the equipment actually looks sad.”

“Is it a bad thing?” I ask.

“No, not really, it's just weird. After you and The Spine went out that night, you seem to have changed.”

“That's what friendship does.” I say.

“You have a friend?” He mocks.

“That's not nice.” I say in a childish voice.

“I'm sorry sweetheart. It's good that you and him are friendly, makes up for lost time.” He smiles.

The Spine looks toward me and smiles knowingly.

“I'll leave you alone now, just wanted some clarification.” He says as he shuts the door.

I sigh and lean back on the cushions. Is it really that strange? I rub my eyes and pull my blanket tighter around me. I don't feel like adulting today. I roll back over and curl up.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Spine asks me.

“Laying down.”

“Why?”

“I don't feel like being a responsible adult today.”

“When have you been one exactly?” He chuckles.

“Oh, hush.” I laugh.

The day rolls on, and I finally get up and do something. I go down to the basement and work on somethings. Not chemical reactions this time, but ideas on inventing because why not. There is no clock downstairs, so I don't know how long I have been down here. I give up on inventing at the moment because I have no idea what to do. I resurface upstairs and head into the kitchen with everyone else.

Dad is on the phone with somebody, Rabbit is mumbling to herself, Hatchworth is making mystery sandwiches, and Spine is reading. Seems to be no better mental stimulation up here either. I head up to my room, turn on some music, and go through random boxes of stuff that I own.

I pull down the first box and start to pick through it. It has multiple packages of pictures with things I have done in kindergarten. Most of my drawings consisted of the Walter automatons because that was the only thing I found interesting. I wasn't an artistic kid, but I can still tell who is who. I open the picture packages and find ones Rabbit took. There are some of me and dad working in the lab, me almost lighting dad on fire, me and Hatchworth baking together, and one of all of us, including Spine.

I smile at the memories as I put all the stuff back and pull down the next box. This one contains awards from middle school and high school, with more picture packages. I pull out one of the picture packages and start to go through them. There are pictures from science fairs and band concerts as well as my first high school dance. Dad made me go, and he let Rabbit dress me up. I remember feeling how completely pointless it was to send me to a dance. I put the pictures up and look at all the awards. There's a band trophy, science fair ribbons, academic certificates and little trophies, and last but not least, dad's home made little robot trophy for being best daughter.

I pull the mini bot out and set him on the dresser as I put the box up. The last box doesn't have much in it. There are pictures of me as a baby, copies of my adoption papers, my blanket I was brought in, and a decorative plate made for me by Hatchworth and Rabbit. I feel a tear make an appearance on my cheek and quickly wipe it away. Being a Walter is the best thing ever, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I put the last box up and Rabbit knocks on the door.

“W-whatcha up t-to Viv?”

“Picking through boxes.” My voice cracks when it wasn't supposed to.

“M-memories?”

“Yeah.”

She walks toward me and embraces me in a tight hug. I wrap both arms around her tightly and sigh.

“I love you Rabbit.”

“I l-love you too, Vivian.” She whispers.

She lets me go and raises my chin with her knuckle.

“D-don't let anything g-get you down.” She smiles as she walks off.

I turn off the music and walk down to dad's study. I knock on the door and listen for the faint come in. When I hear it, I walk in and wait for him to get off the phone. It takes him a minute, but he finally hangs up.

“What are you up to?” He asks leaning on his desk.

I walk over to him and give him a hug. I can tell he is a bit dumbstruck by it, but he doesn't question it. He wraps his arms around me and accepts it.

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too Viv, from copper elephants.”

“To steam powered giraffes.” I smile.

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and sends me on my way, he has to call someone back. I go into the kitchen and see Hatchworth still working on those sandwiches.

“Hatch?” I say.

“Yes Viv?”

“How many sandwiches have you made?” I ask looking at a large pile of sandwiches.

“I'm not sure, I seem to be stuck. I can't stop.”

I go over to him and push him away from the counter. He wasn't lying when he said he was stuck, he is stuck doing the motions. I straighten him up and open his chest panel for a quick reboot. He shuts down momentarily and starts back up. He wiggles his fingers, his toes, and his head.

“Ah, thank you Viv, but, uh, it now looks like we may have sandwiches for supper.” He chuckles.

“What kind are they?”

“They range from cheese and ham, PB and J, tuna, badgers, pickles and cheese, and peanut butter and banana.”

“What was that middle one?”

“Tuna.”

I went to say something but I stop myself.

“I'll let dad know.” I chuckle.

I don't forget, and embrace Hatchworth in a hug. He gives me one back.

“I love you Hatch.”

“I love you too.” He says.

He gives me a smile as sweet as sugar and heads into the library. I walk around the manor a while with no rhyme or reason. Just killing time. I walk down a hallway looking up at the ceiling when I collide with somebody. My rear end hits the floor and I look up at the figure.

“Why is it we always run into one another?” The Spine asks tucking his book under his arm and holding a hand down to help me up.

“You got me.” I say taking his hand.

I stand up and brush off my pants.

“Why are you walking around haphazardly?” He asks.

“Killing time.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Surprisingly is, I'm noticing things I never have before.”

“And you've been here how long?” He chuckles.

“Good question.” I chuckle.

“I have another question for you.” He says. “Would you like to, I don't know, maybe go out into town?”

I just give him a look.

“You know like, out, like a date?” He asks nervously.

“What are we gonna do on this 'date'?” I ask.

“Well, normally I have a plan, but I think we could just wing it tonight. Make it up as we go along with it ending with us probably dancing under the night sky.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“So yes?”

“Yes.”

He did a stiff little fist pump.

“Seven sound good to you?” He asks.

“Yeah sure does.”

We smile at one another and head our separate ways. I take a look at the time and see it's three-twenty-six. I head upstairs to go find something decent. I pull out the black skirt from before with the blood red button down. I take a shower and get dressed. I curl my hair slightly and leave it down over my shoulders and use the same makeup as before where my eyes pop and my lips are red. Satisfied with my look, I stand, straighten my skirt, take a deep breath, and walk downstairs.

Luckily no one is down here. I sneak my way into the library and take a seat on the chair. I sit and stare out of the window. The sun is setting and the orange rays are coming in through the window. The clock in the library chimes, letting me know it's seven in the evening. I sneak my way out of the out of the library and head toward the door, but I run into Rabbit.

“V-Viv, you look s-so g-gorgeous! W-where are y-you going?” She asks with her brow furrowed.

“I'm, uh, just going out. I feel lucky.” I tell her.

“Ah, o-okay. H-have you seen S-Spine?”

“Not since three, why?”

“H-he was a-acting really h-happy, t-then he w-went out the door.”

As soon as she said that my phone started buzzing.

“Maybe I'll find him out in town.” I say.

“G-good, n-normally he doesn't d-do that. Have f-fun!” She says as she walks off.

I check my phone to see a text from him.

*Come outside, I don't wanna risk Rabbit getting nosy.*

I chuckle and head outside. He is leaning against the bricks on the outside of the manor gates. The setting sun shining off of him.

“Rabbit was asking me about you.” I say.  
“Oh really?”

“Yeah, you were excited then disappeared.”

“Ah, well it's none of her business.” He chuckles as he straightens up. “You look really beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you.”

He sticks out an elbow for me to link my arm with his, then we are on our way somewhere. Like he said, we are gonna wing it. Once we are far enough in town, he grabs my hand and brings me toward the town auditorium.

“What are we doing here?” I ask.

“You'll see.” He says.

We walk in, and he tries to keep me from seeing any fliers or playbills. To help with that, he takes off his tie and ties it around my eyes. He carefully leads me to our seats, but doesn't take off the blindfold.

“When can I take this off?” I ask.

“When the show starts.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smile to myself as I just sit there and wait. I hear very few people filling the room, but they are loud. I then start to hear them quiet down, and The Spine takes off the blindfold. I look toward him as he reties it around his neck, and he gestures to the stage. A woman, dressed in an odd attire that seems familiar, stands at the front of the stage and starts to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to tonight's show. Tonight we shall be performing Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing'!” She says as she runs backstage.

I turn to The Spine and raise an eyebrow.

“It was convenient and perfect.” He whispers.

I chuckle to myself as the show starts. This is one of my favourite plays by Shakespeare. Did he know? I shrug the thought away and watch the play. As the show goes on, I can't help but mouth some of the lines, but I watch with a child's excitement nevertheless.

The play ends and the cast bows. The small crowd gives them a standing ovation as well as me. They did a very fine job, I must admit. The crowd disperses and we stand outside for a moment. The night is already covering the sky.

“You call me creepy for observing while you sit there and silently mouth the lines to yourself.” He chuckles.

“Memorizing plays is absolutely fine in society.” I say.

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright.”

We walk around town for a while before we just settle on going to the park. We turn down the street and walk in silence. If I had pockets, I would so use them right now, so instead I just place my hands behind my back and watch the ground as we walk, but Spine stops me.

“Look.” He says.

We both look up at the sky and see shooting stars. My hands fiddle with the end of my shirt as I close my eyes and make a wish. I feel a metal hand lightly slide down my arm, so I open my eyes and see him smiling at the sky as meteors start to fall.

“Tonight must be our lucky night.” He says.

I intertwine my hand with his as I watch the sky. I have always wanted to see a meteor shower. We finish the walk to the park and lay next to the pond in the grass. We just lay there and watch the sky. Nothing can be better right now.

Once the meteor shower subsides, we stand.

“Now about that dance.” He smiles.

I start to laugh as he sticks out his hand. I place mine in his, and without missing a beat, he pulls me to him and starts away. I smile the entire time I'm twirled or dipped. This automaton is having so much fun.

The dance ends once more in a nice secluded area, under a tree. We wind up once again chest to chest, and he has the biggest smile on his face. My hair is in my face, and he gently pushes it back behind my ear. His hand lingers on my cheek, he thumb stroking my skin. The cool metal feels good against my heated skin. I take his other hand in mine as I nuzzle into his hand.

He places our intertwined hands behind my back and pushes me as close as I could possibly get. I giggle as he places his forehead on mine. We both lean in for a kiss. The kiss started gently, his lips molding skillfully around my own as he takes control. He lets go of my hand and wraps an arm around my waist as I reach up with my hand and caress his cool cheek. He started to deepen the kiss when I wrap my arm around his torso. His hand that was on my cheek goes to my side. His thumb stroking in little circles. I bring my hand down from his cheek and lace my thumb through one of his belt loops. The kissing starts to get arousing.

Before anything else could happen, we separate. Our breathing is ragged. We never did let go of one another though. We just stand there facing the moon. Judging by the placement, it's nearing midnight. We begin our trek back to the manor, and when we were behind the bricks, he gives me another kiss.

“Will Rabbit suspect anything if we go in there together?” He asks.

“She shouldn't. I told her I would look for you.”

He nods and we manage to keep a certain distance apart. We walk in the door and no one was around. Everyone was in bed. Good. He goes to his room, and I to mine. I shut the door and change into a t-shirt and shorts. I lay down and realise that I am actually aroused, and I can't do anything about it tonight. _Dammit._ Thinking of other things, I eventually manage to go to sleep.

I get up the next morning slightly irritated, but in a good mood. I go downstairs, eat some breakfast, and talk to dad some.

“Hey Vivian.” Dad says.

“Yeah?”

“I actually have to go to Africa this afternoon, I will be gone for about a week. Will you be alright if I'm gone?”

“Yeah dad, are you bringing the bots with you?”

“Maybe just Hatchworth and Rabbit, they want to go, but Spine winds up malfunctioning every time we go down there. He may just stay back.”

Before I could say anything else he adds something.

“Yeah, he's gonna stay back. He can keep an eye on you, just in case.”

“Cool. When is the flight?”

“Three.”

“Want me to see you off?”

“Nah, stay back do whatever. Be the woman of the house for a bit.” He chuckles. “I gotta go pack.”

He gets up and goes to his room. I clear the table of the dishes and wash them. I go upstairs and take a shower to get my day officially  started. I haven't seen Spine all morning, but Hatch and Rabbit are all hyped to go to Africa. About noon, I help load the Walter car and send them off. Dad stops me real quick.

“Have you seen The Spine?” He asks.

“Actually no.”

“Look up in his room, make sure he is okay and that he isn't malfunctioning. Call me if he is.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Love you kid.”

“Love you too.”

They finally head off to the airport.

I go inside and do look for Spine just in case he is malfunctioning. I go to the library, he isn't there. Hall of Wires, not there either. I actually go up to his room and knock.

“Spine? Are you alright?” I ask through the door.

“Yeah, the door's open by the way.” He calls.

I open the door and find him leaning on the wood next to the window.

“Everyone got worried about you.”

“I went to go to the kitchen this morning, but I heard Peter say something about Africa and turned around.”

“It's alright, no need to explain.” I say.

“How long will he be gone?”

“He said about a week.”

He just nods and walks toward me with hands in his pockets. I could tell by the look in his eye and tone of his voice, he's a bit  off just thinking about it. I hold my arms waiting for him to give me a hug. He smiles at the gesture and embraces me. My arms wrap around his torso as his arms wrap around my shoulders. He's too tall.

He slowly releases me and places his hands on my sides. I place my hands on my hips looping my fingers through my belt loops. He leans in just a little bit, I lean in the rest of the way, and we kiss. He pulls me closer by my sides as I place a hand on his hip, and to my surprise, the kiss picks up some. The kiss g e t s deeper, and to me, arousing. I hum in appreciation which makes him smile.

He nips my bottom lip asking for access, and I give it to him. He  then presses his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues entwine as he pulled me closer by the belt loops.  _Damn..._ I feel the heat rising  in my nether regions. We separate just for a moment before going back to kissing. The longer the kiss g ets, the more aroused I  become .

I 'm backed up against the wall  next to his desk, a nd he was in  complete control. I found my mind wandering to places it shouldn't, as in did he have...? The more we kiss, my question  i s answered. I fe el something slowly getting harder  against my waist. The only thing I could do was moan. He hums and the bass of his voice resonates through me.

I feel like he wants to progress this, but he's not sure if I do. Without breaking contact, I carefully reach up and  start to  undo his vest. Taking that as the cue to go, he takes off his vest and tosses it into the floor, his tie follows suit. Once his tie hits the floor, he captures my lips once more and starts to unbutton my shirt. The closeness of his hands to that part of my skin is making me writhe.

My shirt hits the ground as he picks me and moves us to his bed. I unbutton his shirt, and he tosses it to the floor.  He sits up and brings me with him where we are nose to nose. His emerald eyes staring into mine. We start kissing again, and he pauses on the button of my daisy-dukes. I take his hands in mine and help him finish unbuttoning them. He drags them slowly off of me then stands at the edge of the bed. The bulge in his pants is starting to look painfully strained  against the fabric of his slacks . I sit up at the end of the bed to slowly undo his slacks and tug them down.

He now stands before me a metal man in boxers with a growing erection, and I before him a girl in matching black lacy things that I'd thought I would never use. He lays me back down on the bed and slides me up with a swift movement. He starts to kiss my lips then a path to my neck. I tilt my head the opposite direction to give him more access. His hands travel up and down my body very slowly, his  cool touch is teasing me.  His hand slides behind my back to unclasp my bra, he gives me an odd look when he can't find it. I place my hand between my breasts where the fabric meets and unclasp it. He gives me a sexy smirk and slides it off of me.

The only thing between us now is our underwear. The sensation must have gotten to him because he takes his long fingers and wraps them around the sides of my lacy bikinis then slides them down. He recaptures my lips in a lust filled passion, and takes off his boxers haphazardly. Without breaking contact, he reaches down and palms my area.

I moan in appreciation as I pull my legs up. His member rubbing against my inner thigh. Our breathing ragged as he hovers above me a moment.

“Do you want to do this?” He whispers.

“Yes, please.” I breathe, nearly pleading.

He takes a deep breath as he takes his member in his hand and holds it at my entrance.  With a slow and grueling pace, he slides it in all the way. We both moan at this action.  The feeling of being filled is heavenly . He slowly slides back out at an alarming ly slow pace. He is going slow for me, I know it.

“Spine, please.” I whisper as I bite my lip.

He adjusts himself to where he propped up on his elbows on top of me and starts moving again. The pace slowly picks up as he captures my lips in another kiss. One of my hands tangle in the hair attached to his titanium cranium as the other is holding on to his shoulder. The pace picked up severely as he thrusts into me.  My hips meet his as I tilt my head back and moan. It's not too long before I feel the tell-tale pull in my lower regions. I start to shake and call out his name as I find release. He finds release soon after I do, and we just lay there with one another, breathing ragged and sated.

After all is calmed down and back to somewhat normality, we lay there as if nothing happened,  but due to being human, I have to go to the bathroom. I sigh as I get up and put my clothes back on and head out to the bathroom. I take a look in the mirror after I wash my hands and see myself with mussed hair. I chuckle to myself as I bite my lip. That was awesome.

I step out of the bathroom as The Spine steps out of his room dressed. We just smile at one another as we go downstairs. He sits at the table as I pull out one of t he cheese and ham sandwiches Hatchworth made for supper.

“That escalated quickly.” He says.

“So I wasn't the only one to think that.” I chuckle.

“I thought you were a virgin.”

“Technically I was.”

He give s me an odd look.

“Let's just say I have experimented.” I smile.

He gives me another look that was actually kinda hot.

“What about you? I thought automatons were ill-equipped.” I say.

“Peter IV had more humour than sense. He thought it would be amusing if he gave me one that actually worked in a way.”

“Is it just you?”

“Yeah. He tried giving Rabbit hers, but he couldn't exactly figure out how.”

“Convenient don't you think?”

“I don't follow.”

“You happen to have one.”

He catches my drift and starts to laugh.

“I actually thought I would never use it. Just got used to it being there.”

“I had the same thoughts about my choice of underwear today.” I chuckle.

“Glad to see it all worked out.” He smirks.

After I eat, we go back upstairs to replace his sheets, not like he really uses his bed anyway, but I put the original ones in the wash and go into the library to finish reading that mystery book. I sit leaning on the arm of the couch with my feet tucked under me. The Spine walks in some time later and sits on the opposite end reading his book. Eventually, he lays on me, his head on my thigh as we read.

After some time spent reading, he places his book on his chest.

“I have to ask.” He says. “What's our relationship status?”

“I'm actually not sure.” I say.

“I know I actually didn't ask you to be in a relationship, but I was just thinking.”

“I thought I smelled something burning.” I chuckle.

“Well, would you like to give it a shot? I know we probably have to keep it from Peter though.”

“I'm game.” I say.

“Good, my mind can be at ease now.” He says as he starts his book again.

I chuckle as I wrap up a chapter of my book.  We just spend our time quietly together in the library, reading. 

The  next few days consists of almost a monotonous routine. Wake up, eat, read, eat, possibly go out, and then sleep.  I mean being with The Spine isn't boring, it's just us with not a whole lot to do. When dad calls me, he tells me that he doesn't know whether or not he'll be home tomorrow or the day  after ,  probably the latter, but to just to look out for him. With that said, I tell Spine and go downstairs to fiddle with chemicals.

I mix a certain two and actually almost set the basement on fire. 

“Hey Spine!” I call.

“Yes?” He calls back.

“Can you help me please?”

“I'll be right there.”

I start cleaning up the mix residue and scorch marks on the table then The Spine walks in.  
“What do you need help with?” He asks.

Guiltily, I look up at the ceiling. His eyes slowly follow up to the nearly burnt roof. He looks back down at me and shakes his head.

“What has Peter always told you?” He asks.

“Don't mix two chemicals unless you do the research beforehand.” I say.

“Are you gonna do that now?”

“Oh yeah.”

He helps me clean up the roof by taking the broom to the burnt places while I scrub the scorch marks off. He's on the floor while I'm standing on the chair. Once he gets done, he just watches me clean up. He slides the chair when I need to be slightly moved to reach more marks and slowly but surely, it gets done. I stand on the chair with hands on my hips  satisfied with myself. I look at The Spine with a proud smile.

“Are you that proud of yourself?” He laughs.  
“Actually, I am.” I chuckle.

I go to get down from the chair, but Spine throws me over h is shoulder. 

“Spine!” I yelp.

He just laughs as he takes me upstairs.  
“What are you doing?” I ask, trying to hold on to something.

“Just taking you upstairs.” He smirks.

He takes me up the next set of stairs and sets me down in the hallway. I stand there with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face.

“What?” He smiles.

“Why did you bring me up here.”

“'Cause I felt like it.” He smirks.

I  laugh as I shake my head, and he leans down to kiss me. I accept it eagerly as his hand goes to the nape of my neck.  He bites my lip before he steps back. 

“If only there wasn't a possibility of Peter not coming home tonight.” He whispers.

I groan at the thought.

“He said more than likely tomorrow.” I tell him.

“Hmm.” His brow furrows in thought.

“What?”

He smirks as he captures my lips again. Looks like he's taking a chance. I smile as he nips my lip again.  He picks me up, and we go into my room this time. The kissing almost immediately becomes erotic, and by the time we hit the bed most of our clothes are already off. I wrap my arms around his neck  as he quickly shifts to take of f his boxers.

His thrusts become more frequent as my moans become higher. He raises his head and ensnares my lips as one of his hands tangle in my hair. I can feel myself starting to quicken. I keep trying to hold it back, but he is having none of it.

“Let go.” He breathes.

I couldn't help but cry out audibly as we find release. He collapses on me with his head on my shoulder. He shifts to pull out and just lays beside me. He pulls my blanket up, but he gets up and starts to get dressed already. To be honest, I feel awkward, so I follow suit. I toss my other clothes in the hamper, put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and sit on the bed. He walks back over to me, gives me a kiss on the forehead,  and gets on the other side of the bed  then gives me a weird look. 

“What?” I ask.

“Why aren't you laying down?”

I just shrug.

“Lay down with me please.”

“What if I fall asleep?”

“I will still be here.” He says sweetly.

I lay back down facing him, he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. We lay there face to face, and he places his forehead against mine.  For an automaton, he has the heart of a human.  Anyone would be lucky to find someone like him, then I start to think. I'm human, and this won't last forever...

“What's with the face?” He asks.

“Hmm?” I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

“What's with the face?”

“What face?”

“That face you pull every time you think.”

“Ah that. Nothing.”  
“It must be something, you stopped to think about it for a minute.”

I just shake my head as I hug him. He just sighs as he wraps his arms around me. We lay there in peace, as my mind fills with unwanted thoughts. The more it goes on, the more uneasy I feel, so eventually I get up and go to the library. I pick out a book to read and sit on the couch Indian style. Let's see if reading helps.

He winds up sitting next to me but he doesn't say a word just yet, but I can tell something is on his mind. He turns and faces me on the couch.

“Alright, what was it?” He asks.

I shake my head and close my book.

“No, I wanna know. It's got you anxious and quiet.”

I let out a sigh,  and pull my legs to my chest,  here goes nothing...

“It hit me that this won't last forever. I'm a human, I'll age, I'll become frail, and eventually die while you just get another coat of paint and an update. This is another reason I never really dated, I'm afraid of feelings. Don't get me wrong, you are the best person I have ever encountered, and I want to be with you, it's just...” I drift off.

I don't want to look at him, so I just rest my head against my knees  and wait patiently for a response. Nothing is said for a while, but I feel two metal arms pull me into an embrace.

“I know it's unusual, and believe me it's beyond anything I could have ever imagined, but if I have to, I would rather decommission myself than be without you. I have had similar thought about this, but I will not let them take over. Peter wants you happy, and by my life, I will make sure you're happy. We can make this work, I promise.” His tone sincere.

I drop my knees and hug his torso.

“You have the heart of a human...” I whisper.

“All the better to love you with.” He whispers back.

I release him and sit up. Without any hesitation, I give him a kiss. Nothing lusty, just passionate. I  don't want to jump to anything rash, but as he said that my heart skipped. I probably love this automaton, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. 

With that off my chest, I feel really tired. I go to yawn and he just laughs.

“What?” I ask.

“Just you.”

“What about me?” I chuckle.

“Everything.” He smiles.

“That was a very cheesy line.” I smile.

“And if memory serves, you are a sucker for terribly cliché and cheesy things.”

“Memory serves you well, for that is true.”

He smiles as he stands up and offers me a hand.

“We are not gonna dance are we?” I ask.

“You say that as if it's a terrible thing.”

“I don't mean it like that at all, it's just that I don't think my legs can take it tonight.” I smirk.

“Casual sex jokes now?” He laughs.

“Well, it's the truth.” I giggle.

He takes my hand and pulls me up. We walk out of the library and back up to my room. Nothing sexual at all, just me and him laying down in peace with words from our hearts lingering in mind. He pulls the covers up over us and kisses my nose as he lays down. I return the gesture and holding him close to me as I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning on his chest with him rhythmically stroking my back. He kept his word, he's still here.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” He asks.

“Hmm, do I?” I say sleepily.

“Mhm.”

“What did I say?”

“I couldn't quite catch it, so I won't say.”

“Mmmm, okay.”

I don't really care what I say in my sleep, it's my subconscious, so I can't be held accountable. I finally sit up and rub my face, that was a good sleep. I start to hear him chuckle.

“What?” I ask.

“Your hair looks nice.” He says sarcastically.

I just shrug. I don't have to look in the mirror to know what my hair looks like. Whenever I have a good sleep, my hair is a major tangled mess. I get up, grab some clothes, shower and go downstairs to get some breakfast. The Spine walks in and sits at the table and reads as I make some French toast.

It's not long after I sit down, dad returns with Rabbit and Hatchworth. Rabbit and dad are arguing about something. Me and Spine are staring into the main room trying to figure out what the hell they could be arguing about. Hatchworth walks into the kitchen and gives us the look of  hard-to-believe-we're-back-huh? I chuckle as I clean up after myself.

I walk into the main room as dad and Rabbit are still arguing.

“I don't care Rabbit, it's not my business!” Dad shouts.

“Y-you n-need to make it y-your business! T-that's what a f-father does!”

“You are not allowed to tell me how to be a parent! That is my daughter not yours, and I will leave her to her business unless it becomes life threatening or dangerous!”

“P-Peter just t-think of it!”

“No! Now butt out!”

“I-I don't want t-to, I helped r-raise her!”

“She's nineteen leave her alone! She'll figure it out sooner or later!”

They just keep arguing, so I walk back into the kitchen with Hatchworth.

“What are they fighting about exactly?” I ask.

“Somehow the thought of you being a lesbian struck Rabbit's mind, and she's trying to get Peter to see if you are, along with if you experienced any kind of sexual activity so they can guess why you don't date or something. I forgot most of what happened, this has been going on since we left Africa.”

“Jeez.”

“You're telling me. I had to sit through it all.”

“I'm sorry. Should I try and stop them?”

“You can try.”

I take a deep breath and walk back in there with them. They are almost in each other's face when I stand next to them. I put my hands in between them and separate them to where they are my wing span apart. They quiet down some and look at me.

“Please stop the arguing, you just got home.” I say.

Dad lets out a sigh as well as Rabbit. They look at one another.

“I don't care how old she is, she is my daughter, and I will not fight.” He says.

“N-nor will I, I apologise f-for my r-reactions.” She says.

I put my arms down, and they give each other a hug. They drag me into it and everything is calm now.

“How was the trip?” I ask dad.  
“It was great, didn't find what I was looking for though.” He says as he kisses my head.

“How did time alone spent with Spine go?” He asks.

“It went really well. Glad he was here at one point, I almost caught the basement on fire.”

Dad froze in his tracks, and turned to look at me.  
“I cleaned up!”

“Good, will you follow my guidance now?”

“As I already told Spine, yes.”

He laughs as he puts his things away in his room. I go upstairs with Rabbit to see how she fares after her long trip. I knock on her door and lean against the door frame.

“What's up Viv?” She asks folding her clothes.

“Just checking up on you, how was your trip?”

“N-not bad, I got to see g-giraffes.” She laughs.

“Awesome.”

“I-I'm s-sorry about all the a-arguing. You p-probably heard most of it and f-figured out w-who it was about.”  
“I did, but why was it about me?”

“I-I got r-really worried you had f-flipped, not t-that there is anything w-wrong with it, I-it's just that P-Peter wants to be a g-granddad you know? P-plus you p-prefer the company of automatons to people, a-and that b-bothered me until I r-realized that I was one of t-them. I j-just want y-you to find the b-best person for y-you, not me or Peter, y-you. Just p-promise me you'll f-find someone and h-have a child one d-day.”

I fr ee ze for a second.  _Shit..._

“We'll have to see what the future holds for me Rabbit. I don't want to make promises I have no control over.”

“F-fair enough, j-just try then.” She smiles.

I give her a smile and a nod. She then shoos me away, so I go back downstairs with Hatchworth. I look in the kitchen and find that he isn't there. I look around the main floor to find there is no sign of him. I finally go outside and see him leaning up against the tree, playing  the bass guitar, and singing. A new song I believe, I have never heard this one.

“Gravity, it makes no sense to me

But it pulls me, just like you do...”

It's a good song, sweet and cosmic. I walk out and sit in front of him while he sings. He gives me a smile as he continues. Once the song is over, I give him some applause. He bows from the sitting position and thanks the imaginary crowd. He laughs as I fake a crowd saying “encore”.

“Thanks Vivian. What can I do for you?” He says.

“Nothing, just came out to hang out with you.”

“Ah.” He says as he lays down his bass. “Well, how was the time spent without us?”

“It was great, got a bit boring after a while.”

“Did you go out at all?”

“No, didn't figure I should. I spent my time reading mostly.”

“Reading is better than a lot of things.”

“I totally agree, it damages ignorance.”

“That it does.” He laughs.

We sit and talk for a bit before dad calls me into his study. I get up off the grass and mosey my way into the house.  I walk into his study, his face serious. I don't like this. I take a seat in front of his desk and wait for him to speak.

“Did you have any company over while we were gone?” He asks.

“Not at all.”

“You're not lying to me?”

“Do I have a reason to?”

“Probably not, but I want to know.”

“No, I didn't. It was just me and The Spine.”

“Then can I ask why Rabbit found a pair of lacy underwear in your doorway?”

I freeze.

“In my doorway?”

“Yes, according to her they were on the hinge of the door.”

“Not that I would talk about this with my dad, but those are mine.”

“Why were they in your doorway?”

“I kicked them off one day and forgot about them.”  
He gives me a serious look.

“You're nineteen, not six. Make sure you pick up all your clothes.” He says.

“Yes sir.”

“Might wanna go talk to Rabbit, she was kind of freaking out.”

I nod as I stand to go find her. She upstairs ranting to Spine. I chuckle as I hear him trying to calm her down. I walk up, and she flips when she sees me. She pulls me into my room and starts her inquisition.

“Explain.” She says as she hands me my underwear.

“They're mine, I kicked them off one day and forgot about them. I had no one over.”

“I was k-kinda hoping you d-did have s-someone over.” She pouts, then her brows furrow, “W-why do you have l-lacy underwear?”

“Because I can, never know when I might need it to be sexy.” I smirk thinking about the past week.

“A-alright, makes s-sense.” She says. “Y-you should have s-seen S-Spine's face when I-I asked him. It was p-priceless.”

I freeze a little when she says that. I wonder if he would have turned red if he was human. The thought is amusing though.

“O-okay then, I j-just wanted to kn-know. I will see you l-later, Peter, H-Hatchworth, and I are g-gonna go see the S-Shakespeare play in t-town, do you wanna g-go?”

“No thanks. I've already seen it, they're good.”

“Oki doki, s-see ya!” She says as she dashes down the steps.

I mentally kick myself over the underwear thing and pinch the bridge of my nose. I toss the underwear into the hamper with its matching counterpart and look around the floor for any other loose articles of clothing. Luckily, there isn't anything else, so I shut my door and go to head toward the library when I get pulled to the side. I was about to freak out until I see Spine.

“Don't do that.” I whisper.

“Sorry, I take it as they believed you?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn't know what to say when Rabbit came up to me.”

“I just gotta be more careful next time.” I chuckle.

He quickly looks around, gives me a kiss, then walks off. I shake my head as I walk down the steps. Everything is somewhat normal.

 


	5. Chapter 5

    I'm sitting in the kitchen on my twenty-first birthday as Rabbit tries to get me to drink. I don't want any booze, but I take it to be polite. Dad invited most of his friends and their sons so I can mingle with them and possibly find a date. He will not let this go.  
    I set my drink down and readjust my dress. The hip-cut thing is sexy and all, but I can't handle it. I feel too exposed. I walk into the main room where most of the boys are, but I'm looking for someone in particular. I walk along the many rooms of the main floor trying to find him, but he isn't anywhere in sight. I go upstairs to look for him, still nothing. I take a walk outside and see him sitting on the bench reading.  
“You know all the festivities are inside don't you?” I ask him.  
“I'm aware, but the bash was for you.”   
“I know, but I also like seeing you enjoy yourself.”  
“I am enjoying myself. I'm outside reading.”  
“By yourself.”  
“You know how I am.”  
“True.” I say as I walk in front of him.  
“Don't you look nice?” He smirks.  
“Thanks, but come on.” I say.  
“And do what? Watch possibly drunk guys hit on you? I'm sorry, but I'm not fond of that thought.” He snips.  
“I wasn't going for that, Spine.”   
“I'm sorry I said it like that.” His tone soft.  
    I stick out my hand for him to take it.  
“What?” He asks.  
“Come on.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Would you like to dance?” I ask.  
    Smiling, he shuts his book, stands taking my hand and whirled his arm around me, making me spin then pulls me close.  
“I thought it was the man's job to ask for a dance?” He chuckles.  
“Times change.” I smile.  
    Knowing that would get him to do something, my smile grows bigger. Effortlessly, we dance our way around the garden.  
“How is it you always know how to get me up?” He asks after we stop.  
“Like you, I observe, plus after dating for a while, you learn things.” I giggle.  
    He rolls his eyes and kisses my head.  
“Happy twenty-first, by the way.” He says.  
“Thank you.” I smile.  
“So what are you gonna do?”  
“About what?”  
“I don't know, life? You still have a chance to let me go and go find someone you can have kids with.”  
“Whenever you say it like that, you make me think that you don't want this.” I say as I twist my mouth.  
“Viv, you know I want this, but I just want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy.”  
“Promise?”  
“On my heart.” I say as I place my hand on my heart.  
“I love you.”  He smiles.  
“Even when I'm being childish?”  
“Even then.” He smiles as he kisses me.  
“I love you too.” I tell him after we separate.  
    He decides to stay outside and read while I go back inside. Dad finds me and pulls me into the room where the scientists' sons are. He drags me around introducing all of them. Gotta love dad, he's persistent.  
    After getting hit on, awkwardly stared at, and nearly felt up, it was time for the party to end. The people slowly leave, and dad is in the kitchen throwing up in the sink. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to get drunk? I call for Hatchworth to help me get dad into his room and settled into bed. Dad stops me before I leave the room.  
“I love you Vivian, even if you never have kids or find a man. I will love you from copper giraffes to power steamed elephants.” He slurs.  
“I love you too, dad. Sweet dreams.” I say as I cut off the light and shut the door.  
    Hatchworth and I clean up the mess of the party, and get rid of the smell of alcohol. Once the place is cleaned up, he goes upstairs and I go into the library. I collapse on the couch in my hip-cut dress and heels. My feet hurt, I don't think I can make it up the stairs tonight. I kick off my shoes and stretch as The Spine walks in through the door.  
“I thought you were upstairs.” He says as he shuts the door.  
“I figured I could rest a moment before I do so. I just collapsed here.”   
“You and Hatchworth must have cleaned up. How's Peter?” He says as he sits across from me.  
“Drunk yet still fatherly.”  
“At least he's alright.”  
    I bring my feet up and start to rub them. There is a reason I don't wear heels, they hurt.  
“Enjoyed your time outside?” I ask.  
“Yes, but then you left.” He says mocking sad.  
“Aw.” I giggle.  
    He gets up and stands in front of me. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles.  
“Can I help you?” I laugh.  
“Stand up.” He chuckles.  
“Why?”  
“'Cause.”  
“'Cause why?”  
“Please?”  
    I roll my eyes and stand up. I tug at the end of my dress to cover my thighs as he laughs.  
“Stop laughing.” I try to scold. “Now why am I standing up?”  
    In a swift move, he throws me over his shoulder.   
“Spine!” I nearly squeal.  
“If you want transportation upstairs, you have to be quiet. Don't want anyone being nosy.” He smirks.  
    I twist my mouth as I smirk. This guy though. I accept the fact I was turned into a bag of potatoes, and he starts out of the library. Slowly, we head up the stairs, and he sets me down in my room. He cracks the door for a moment, kisses me, then without any words vanishes into the hallway. How he does things always gets me.  
    I finally get out of the dress and put on a t-shirt. I slip into bed and pull my sheets over me. A long day is now ended.  
    I wake up and realise it's quiet. Too quiet. I get up, go downstairs, and see a trail of metal parts that lead to Rabbit in pieces on the floor. I place my hand over my mouth and look around while tears prick my eyes. My heart just burst. I go into the kitchen and see Hatchworth's chest piece separated from him, I knew there was no way he was still functioning with all of his wiring out. With tears running down my face, I run into the library. I slide open the door to find The Spine's spinal column and his wiring ripped from his body while he was holding on to his favourite guitar. By now, I can't take anymore, but I have to find dad.  
    I manage to drag myself into dad's study. I didn't have to look toward him to know what had happened. The wall next to the door had blood and tissue spread all over it. His head was blown off. I slide down the door frame in forceful sobs. The only thing that is going through my mind is my family is gone, I don't so much care as to how this happened but why. I pull my legs up to my chest and let out a crying scream.  
    Next thing I know I'm being shaken. I jolt awake in Spine's arms while Rabbit and Hatchworth look at me with concerned faces. I feel the tracks of hot tears on my cheeks. That was weird, I haven't had a nightmare since I was little.  
“Are y-you alright?” Rabbit asks softly.  
    I wipe my face and give a slow nod.  
“What was it about?” Hatchworth asks.  
    I just shake my head. I don't wanna think of it. They look to Spine, give small nods, then leave to go to their rooms. The Spine holds me tight and doesn't say a word. I let out a shuddering sigh as I curl up in his arms. I don't think I'm gonna go back to sleep tonight.   
    We lay in silence until the sun comes in through the window. I turn to face him, and see his eyes are still full of wonder and concern. I sigh.  
“I lost everybody in that nightmare, all in different ways. I found Rabbit first, Hatchworth next, you then dad. I couldn't take it...” I whisper.  
“It's a good thing it was only just a dream.” He says kissing my forehead.  
“I wonder what caused it. I haven't had a nightmare since I was little.”  
“The mind works mysteriously remember?”  
“Yeah, you're right.”  
“Are you gonna try and go back to sleep? I can tell Peter what happened.”  
“Probably not. I don't want to have another one.”  
    He just nods and closes his eyes. I bury my face into his chest and sigh. At least it was a dream. I finally get up, take a shower, get dressed, and head down to the kitchen. Dad is sitting at the end of the table with a cup of Alkaseltzer. I chuckle to myself as I kiss him on the head.   
“Remind me never to do that again.” He groans.  
    I fix me a cup of Irish tea and sit across the table. I have a feeling that today is gonna be a long day. I take my cup and put it in a disposal travel mug. I grab my phone and go for a walk. It's a nice day for it.   
    I walk through town looking at the little shops along the street. I walk into one of the shops, and it turns out to be a dress shop. I take a look through the multitudes of dresses. They are either sexy or old lady-ish, there is no in between. A woman pops up out of nowhere, scaring me, and starts to question me.  
“Looking for anything in particular?” She asks.  
“Nah, just browsing. Thanks though.”  
“We have a great selection of wedding dresses.” She says. “A young lovely lady like yourself, should look her best coming down that aisle.”  
“I'm not getting married ma'am, but I'll keep it in consideration.” I smile at her.  
“That's a shame. You're in the prime of your life, seize the day.”  
    Her words caught me off guard. I find my way out of the store and go down to the next one. This one is party planning office. A young man at the front desk looks up at me and smiles.  
“Well hello there!” He beams. “How can I help you?”  
“I'm just looking around.” I smile back.  
“We can help you plan any event from a dinner party to baby showers.” He says heading my way.  
“That's neat, I'll keep it in mind.” I smile back.  
“Is a lovely lady like you expecting a little bundle of joy?” He asks.  
“Actually no.”  
“I apologise.” His face turns pale with embarrassment.  
“It's quite alright.” I say.  
“Whenever you need someone to party plan, call for Jesse, that's me. I'll do it for free after that.”  
“Thank you, I'll keep it in mind.” I say as I walk out.  
    I walk down the street heading toward the park when a gaggle of ladies squealing and cheering. I turn to see what it is and find a woman in a wedding gown leading a bunch of women to a limo so she can throw the bouquet. I laugh to myself as I lean against the tree and watch. She catches sight of me and football throws it towards me. I catch it and give her a what-the-hell look. She just smiles and disappears into the limo with her new husband as they ride off.  
    I keep the bouquet with me and leisurely walk through the park. I gaze at the bouquet of pink and white roses while humming “I'm On Fire” by Awolnation. The scent is heavenly and the petals are soft. I sit under the willow tree next to the pond in the park. It's a really beautiful day. The warm breeze, the blue sky, the sun shining, and it's overall good day despite the start of my day.   
    I stare off into the distant sky while my phone plays “Your Love” by Daithi DeNogla. I feel myself relax and slowly forget the nightmare. I lay my head back against the tree and close my eyes. All my worries are going away. I don't know how long I was under the tree, but someone taps on my shoulder.  
“Is this seat taken?” A bass voice asks.  
    Without opening my eyes, I know it's The Spine.  
“Not at all.” I smile.  
“Have you been here all day?” I can hear the smile in his voice.  
“Hmm, wish I had been. It's the best place to be.” I chuckle.  
“How was your trip in town?”  
“It had a theme, weddings and babies.”  
“Oh?”  
“Uh huh, I was mistaken with both.”  
    He just chuckles.  
“Where'd this bouquet come from?” He asks.  
“I saw the tail end of a wedding, and she threw it at me like a football.” I laugh.  
“Do you really expect me to believe that?” He laughs.  
“Why would I get one on my own accord? I don't need one.”  
“Alright.” He chuckles. “What are you listening to?”  
“Uh, 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty.” I tell him without checking my phone.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Did you come all the way out here to interrogate me?” I ask a little more snippy then intended.  
    He raises his hands defensively.  
“I'm sorry.” He says.  
“No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that.”  
    Am I okay? I think I am. I should be. I do feel a bit agitated though. I wonder what's causing it.  
“How's dad?” I ask.  
“He's fine, he swears off alcoholic drinks for a while.” He chuckles.  
    The statement makes me giggle.  
    We sit under the tree when the sun goes down. I feel slightly aggravated about something, can't figure what. Can't be my period, that was last week. Can't be pregnant, my boyfriend is an automaton. I twist my mouth in concentration.  
“What's with the face?” He asks.  
“Huh?” I ask distractedly.  
“You're making a face, what are you thinking about?”  
“Oh, nothing of dire importance.”  
“I don't like it when you do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Keep things from me like that. I can tell something is on your mind.”  
“Do you want me to tell you all of my thoughts?” I snip.  
“Seriously what is wrong with you? This isn't like you.” His facial expression changes to something serious.  
“I don't know what's wrong with me! That's why I was thinking, I was ruling out possibilities!” I nearly shout.  
“Why are you getting so mad? Jesus woman!” He throws his arms up in the air in exasperation.  
“Do you ever stop asking questions?” I feel myself get really mad.   
    He pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“Vivian, you are getting really frustrating.” He sighs.  
“Well excuse me.” I say.   
    We sit in pissed off silence. Talk about mood change. Why am I getting so pissed? He goes to stand up as the sky gets dark.  
“Are you coming?” He asks softly.  
“I'll catch up with you.” I say.  
    He sighs as he walks off. We haven't had any issues like this before. Now that he's gone, I can think about what's aggravating me. It's not my period, I'm not pregnant, and I'm not aroused in any way. I wonder what it is. I finally get up and head home. On my walk home, I pass a woman on a bench with her baby. The baby is fussing, and the woman is having trouble trying to quiet him.  
    I stop in the baby's line of sight and start making funny faces. The baby stops crying and starts to smile. The baby starts to laugh, and I immediately feel better. The mother turns to look at what the baby is laughing at and sees me. She just smiles and mouths “Thank you.” I wave at the baby as they turn the corner and disappear.   
    A baby's laughter is infectious, so I walk home giggling. As soon as I walk in the door of the manor, my mood depletes quickly. Rabbit comes up to me and looks me up and down.  
“Alright, what's wrong?” She asks. “Normally you come home with Spine.”  
    I just shake my head and walk away. I go upstairs and shut myself in my room. I'm being a petulant teenager again. Oh well. I put on just a t-shirt and lay down. I will deal with this by sleeping.  
    I see a little brown haired boy running around with a big smile on his face. I'm looking at him through the kitchen's sliding door. He comes in the kitchen, dad gives him a juice box, and says something to him, but I can't hear him. Matter of fact, I can't hear anything. The boy walks up to me and the only thing I hear him say is “Mommy”. He called me mommy...   
    I put the little boy to bed and head back downstairs to a mysterious figure. I don't recognise the stature, but he says something to me. I can't hear most of what he says, but I hear the last sentence in a distorted voice. “I couldn't have been happier when you said yes to my proposal.” I look down at my hands and see a wedding ring set. Shit... That's what's wrong with me. I want an actual family... But I love The Spine...  
    I wake with a jolt sit up in bed. What am I gonna do? Well, I have to tell Spine. No, don't just yet. I have to...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, it's the longest. It goes straight to the end because I hate breaking up the story. Again, if you see a sex scene, skip over it there is more story.

I quietly go downstairs to the library and peek in. Spine isn't in there. I take a look outside the kitchen's sliding door, and see him sitting on the bench farthest away from the house. I pull my shirt down to my knees and walk to him. I walk up beside him and sit on the bench next to him.

“What are you doing up?” He asks, his tone is sincere.

I let out a sigh.

“I wanted to apologise for earlier as well as tell you what's on my mind. I found out what had me pissed.” I say softly.

He turns to face me and looks with concern in his eyes.

“It occurred to me that, uh, I want a family.”

His face sinks.

“I'm not ending our relationship, I was just letting you know. You wanted to know what was on my mind, so there you go.” I say looking down at my hands.

I hear him let out a sigh as he scoots closer.

“I was waiting for when you were gonna feel like that.” He says.

I look up at him quizzically.

“I don't follow.” I say.

“Well you said you don't want to end our relationship right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well there is something I haven't told you. I was human before I was a robot.”

“Okay?”

“Well before Peter I made the transition with me, he kind of took a, uh, *ahem* sample.”

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“So you're telling me that you were a human in the 1890s, and that my great great great great adopted granddad kept some of your, for lack of a better term, specimen?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“And what is your plan?”

“If, only if, you're willing, you can give it a shot.”

“Soooo, I can actually have a kid with you? That's not scientifically possible, you know that?”

“Flower, look at the kind of life you have. Nothing is impossible.” He smiles.

I just shake my head in disbelief.

“We have to discuss this more in depth at a later time. Right now I'm kinda cold.” I say as I pull down my shirt over my knees.

“What all are you wearing?” He asks.

“Uh, underwear, bra, and a t-shirt.” I say looking the opposite direction.

He chuckles lowly. 

“Why?” He smiles.

“Because I was being petulant and wasn't planning on coming outside.” I say. “Oh before I forget to actually say sorry, I'm sorry.”

“You were already forgiven, baby.” He says as he leans in for a kiss.

I lean in the rest of the way and smile into the kiss. He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me closer  and deepens the kiss.  I go to place my hand on his cheek, but my shirt rises to nearly showing my behind .  I pull away from the kiss and pull my shirt back down.

“As much as I would like to stay out here and see how this would've turned out, I have to go back inside.” I breathe.

He groans in response.

“When is the next time they are gonna go out into town?” He asks.

“I'm not sure. Hopefully soon. Good night Spine.” I say as I give him another kiss.

“If you kiss me one more time, I will find a place to get you to 'come' outside.” His voice low.

My arousal stirred, I want to challenge it, but I can't. Now, I groan in response. I go back inside and up to my room. For someone who seems like they  are not the type to say things like that, he sure can make a threat. I sigh  as I lay back down.

The next morning, I put on some sweatpants and go into the kitchen to make me some tea. Dad walks in with a real serious face.

“Everything okay dad?” I ask.

“Not exactly, I need to take Rabbit and Hatchworth into the capital with me. I would take Spine, but someone needs to be here with you.”

“Why do you have to go to the capital?”

“Present my latest spreadsheets and a few other things. I will be late getting home tonight. These things always take forever.” He groans.

“Go prove your genius dad.” I chuckle.

He laughs as he goes into his study to get everything put together. Time drags as dad, Rabbit, and Hatchworth get everything together and finally pull out of the drive.

I go into my room to look for something when there is a knock on my door. I turn to see Spine leaning on the door frame  with a spark in his eye.

“May I help you?” I smirk.

“Oh I am pretty sure you know.” He says as he saunters in.

“Hmm, refresh my memory.” I smile.

He stands in front of me and looks at me for a moment. With a smirk on his lips, he grabs the nape of my neck and  pulls me for a kiss. The kiss is sweet but rough. His other hand goes to my hip as my arms wrap his torso. I can already feel his erection digging into my belly. 

Moaning, he grabs me by the thighs, hoists me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He lays me on the bed, and we rid each other of our clothes. He thrusts into me without warning, making me cry out. He sets a pounding rhythm as I make my hips meet his.

Roughly, he captures my lips again and his other hand goes down and toys with me. The sensation is all too much. I was on the brink of coming whenever he pulled out.  _ Oh you bastard... _

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet.” He breathes.

He reaches down and picks up his tie. What's he planning?

“Would you rather not touch me or not see?” He asks.

The aroused part of me says both, but I can only pick one.

“Not being able to see...” I answer.

With a smirk on his face, he wraps the tie around my eyes and ties it. I'm now blinded,  and the sensation is  heightened. This oughta be fun. Thinking of the multiple possibilities, I smirk and bite my lip. 

He runs his teeth along my jaw and lightly bites my neck and collarbone. I moan in appreciation. He chuckles and I can feel it resonate down to my sex. I lightly run my hands up his titanium chest, up and around his shoulders, and down to his shoulder blades. I lightly trail my nails up the back of his neck.  Pay back.

I can feel his erection twitch, and h e let s out a moan. He kisses me again, and he lets his fingers explore. He makes them walk from between my breasts, down my stomach, and down south a little farther. He starts to tease me again. My back arches off the bed as he works me. I moan into his mouth and his tongue pushes its way into mine. He has total control over me. 

He takes his fingers and slowly inserts them inside me. I groan. I hear his breath hitch. This is becoming agonizing. Slowly, he pulls his fingers out and pushes them in. He curls them to hit my sweet spot. Alright, enough playtime.

“Spine...” I manage to get out in more than a whimper.

“Yes?” He breathes.

“Just fuck me, please.” I plead.

“Oooh, that's new.” He chuckles lowly. “Say it again.” He nearly growls.

“Fuck. Me. Please.” I w hine as I'm almost close again.

He moans and retracts his fingers. He replaces them with his member. He starts off slow then regains the pace he had earlier, fast and hard. Within minutes, I'm at the brink again. I start moaning loudly as his grunts become more and more audible. He thrusts once more hitting the sweet spot in the very back making me come which in turn makes him come. He calls my name into my neck as I call his.

Gently, I stretch my legs out as they are now sore. I giggle as he unties his tie, revealing to me the look of pure bliss on his face.  I smile at him as I lean in for a kiss. This one isn't lusty, full of love and passion. He hums in appreciation as he pulls me closer.

“That was hot as hell.” I tell him.

“What was?” He smiles.

“All of it.” I say as I get up.

I get up and start to get dressed. He follows along, and after he was done, he hugs me from behind, holding me tight. I place my arms on his and tilt my head back to rest on his chest. He just sways with me. He hums a song as he twirls me and dips me. I just smile at him.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He asks.

“Not at all.” I smile.

“ More than there are stars in the night sky.” His smile is to his ears.

“I don't think I can beat that.”

“Just say you love me too.” He chuckles.

“I can at least do that.” I giggle. “I love you too, Spine.”

We go down to the library and pick a book to read. I sit on the couch with my legs tucked under me as The Spine uses me as a pillow. We sit in silence for a couple of hours before I remembered something.

“What were we talking about last night that we were going to discuss?” I ask.

“The scientific impossibility of us having a a child.” He says without looking up.

“Remind me of the conversation.”

“You told me you wanted a family, but you didn't want to end our relationship then I told you that I was a human before I was a robot, and Peter I saved my 'specimen' so to speak.”  He says as he sits up.

“ You think it's worth a shot? I mean the stuff can only last about twelve years with a chance of pregnancy, and yours is about what? 130?”

“126, but with the world we know, nothing is impossible.”

“Try and staple water to a tree.”

“Okay other than that. If it doesn't work, oh well, but if it does, tada! You get what you wanted.”

“Then people are gonna ask who's the daddy. 'Oh he's an automaton.'” I say.

“Don't think too far ahead. This is one of those things you have to do a step at a time.”

“What if it doesn't work?” I ask quietly.

“Then we will have to do something else.” He answers equally quiet.

“ I love the fact that you are trying to help.” I smile at him.

“I made a promise.” He smiles.

“I guess we can give it a shot, but I don't know when or how we could.”

“Just leave it to me, all you need to do is tell me when.”

I nod my head. He pulls me toward him and kisses my head.

“Can you remember anything about being a human?” I ask.

“No...” He sighs. “All I know is that Peter I and I were good friends, and I donated myself to his science.”

“How did you die?”

“I believe through electrocution, but I'm not sure. I think Peter has the papers somewhere.”

“Were all of you humans?”

“No, just me and Rabbit. Hatchworth was a stove.” He chuckles.

“That's actually really interesting. How did Peter I do it?”

“No one knows. I do remember it was an accidental success, and the paper that had the design of the machine on it was destroyed by water. He spent the rest of his life trying to replicate it.”

“Yikes.”

“When he learned that he was dying, he dedicated all of his time to working on it, but he was getting no where.”

I twist my mouth in concentration. Maybe I could work on it. It'll give me something to work on as well as cure my curiosity.

“What are you thinking about?” Spine asks.

“Is there any record of any of the designs he tried?”

“I believe so, you may have to dig around in the lab some. Why?”

I just smirk as I stand up.

“Viv?” He says cautiously.

“What?”

“I don't like the look of that smirk. What are you about to do?”

“I'm gonna look for the records and see what I can do.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity.”

“Is that it?”  
“On my life.” I say as I walk out of the library.

I walk down to the basement and switch on the light. How come I haven't been that nosy with the stuff down here before? I go over to the filing cabinets and start to look through them. Eventually, I find the plans for the machine. Oddly enough, the papers for The Spine and Rabbit are attached to it.  I don't want to read them just yet, so I placed them on the table for later. Spine walks in as I'm looking over the designs.

“I believe there was a reason that they haven't been touched since Peter III.” He says as he leans on the table next to me.

“Oh?”

“No one could figure out where he was going on the paper, and it was confusing. I would just leave it alone.”

“You would, but I'm not. I can make some sense of this, look here. 'Copper and neurotransmitters need to be placed across from one another going three down with coils in between for best results.'”

He looks at me funny.

“No one has been able to read that. If you can, then maybe you and Peter VI need to work together on this.”

“Which one of these was he closer with?”

“The one in your hand. That was part of the original.”

I skim over it and set it down.

“I will ask dad when he gets home if he wants to help. Oh, I found your papers, they were attached to the folder the designs were in.” I say as I point to them.

The look on his face changed to something sad. I watched him carefully as he picked up the papers and read them. His expression changed to shock.

“Have you read them before?” I ask.

He shakes his head as he set the papers back down.

“ I knew that I had to have been some kind of smart but jeez.” He chuckles. “Have you read it yet?”   
“Not yet.” I say as I clean off the table.

“So there is no other reasons why you want to do this?” He asks.

“No why?”

“Well just a few minutes ago I told you that it can change humans into robots, and you just took a sudden interest.”

“Oh I see where you're getting at. You think that I want to change myself into a robot.”

“Yes.”

I sigh.

“That's a bit extreme. My boyfriend may be an automaton, but that doesn't mean I want to be one. I do love him and want to be with him, but I don't want to change myself unless he really wants me to.”

“My girlfriend may be a human, but that doesn't mean I want her to change. I do love her, but I want her to have the enjoyments of human life especially if she wants to have children. Speaking of.” He says as he walks over to the big freezer and disappears within it only to return with a specimen cup.

“Okay that's just weird.” I giggle.

“What is?”

“You just nonchalantly waltzed into the freezer to get your frozen stuff, and just the fact that it's frozen stuff is just weird.”

“The only thing in this room that's weird is you, my love.” He smiles.

“My heart, I'm not the only one that's weird. You have your times.” I chuckle.

He sets the cup on the table and gives it a weird look.

“Okay I'll give you that one, it is weird.” He chuckles.

I step away from the papers and lean against the wall.

“You sure about this?” I ask.

“About what exactly?”

“The possibility of a child.”

“Like I said, we just have to give it a shot.”

“Will dad know it's missing?”

“No, I told him some time ago that I was eventually gonna throw it away.”

“Why?”

“There was no point having it around if it wasn't going to be used.”

“Ah, I see.”

“If he asks me where it went to, I'll just tell him I finally threw it out.”

“Since it's not just me planning this, you have a hand in when too.”

“Okay.”

“When do you think is good?”

“We do have limits, Peter and them have to be gone.”

“Yes of course.”

“So if anything, it's gonna wind up being spur of the moment.”

“I just realised that. Wait, how are you gonna-?” He cuts me off.

“My secret.” He smirks.

“Okay, well then we just need to figure out a when. How about the time after next when dad and them leaves?”

“Sounds alright to me.”

“Okay...” I feel myself get nervous.

“You know you don't have to do this.” He says.

“I want to.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“ Just don't become indecisive on me please.”

“I won't.”

He smiles and pulls me into an embrace. I wrap my arms tightly around him and try not to think so far ahead because it'll cause me to become indecisive.

I let him go and look up at him. His eyes are filled with many emotions. I stand on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. He accepts it eagerly and pulls me close.  I deepen the kiss and let out all of my feelings in it. When we separate, he just holds me. We hear the manor door open and close as dad and Rabbit walk in arguing again.

We go upstairs and stand in the main room listening to the argument. They keep switching to different topics and it gets hard to keep up. They finally stop for a minute.

“Why do you always wind up arguing whenever you get home?” Spine asks.

“ I don't even know anymore.” Dad sighs.

“What was it about this time?” I ask.

“What is it always about?”

“Why am I always the topic of conversation?”

“I don't know anymore.” He says as he walks into the kitchen.

Me and Spine look at one another as we follow him.

“I need something to do to keep my mind off things.” Dad mumbles.

Now is the chance to ask.

“Hey dad.” I say.

“Yes Viv?”

“Do you want to help me with something?”

“Sure, what?”

“Something Peter I was working on.”

“ Have you been digging in the papers in the basement?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why?”

“I always wondered what was in there.”

He looked at Spine.

“You didn't stop her?” He asks.

“I wasn't aware that she was going through them.” He says.

Dad looks back at me.

“What did you want help with? The machine he was working on?”

“Yes.”

“No one could understand his writing, that's why no other Walter has tried it.”

“I can understand it.”

“Oh really?”

“ Yes.”

“Let's go have a look then.” He says as we head downstairs.

He picks up the paper and starts to look over it.

“What does this say?” He asks pointing to a specific part.

“'Use wires no longer than six inches when connecting the coils across the panels.'”

“You can understand it.”  He smiles. “That means we can probably recreate this!” 

He grabs some clean papers and starts to sketch out whats on the original sketch. He makes me read out what's on the paper so he can write them down next to the drawing. Once he is done, he sits back and starts writing down ideas on a separate sheet of paper.

“ Given today's advances, this should be a lot quicker.” He says.

“ According to this, we may need more copper. He must have had a lot of copper.”

“We may have enough. I have  had to rebuild  Rabbit a few times, and this machine is only about two feet tall and a foot wide.”

“Ah, so do we have all we need?”

“We should, but it may take some time in trying to find possibilities in which the sketch is missing.”

“I don't doubt it. Should I go make some coffee?”

“Yeah, that'll be good.”

I go upstairs to make some coffee and tea.  This is gonna take a few days. 

We spend two weeks working on the machine, and we have made little progress. Dad is sleeping on the table as I'm welding pieces of copper together. The sound of his phone going off scares me and scares him awake. 

“Hello? Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Today? I can try. Understood. Good-bye sir.” Dad hangs up and tosses his phone back on the table.

“What was that?”

“Higher-ups wanting me to do something today. Well  it looks like we are taking a break, maybe something will come up.”

“Isn't that always the way?” I chuckle.

“Exactly. See you later kid.” He says as he walks upstairs.

I finish welding the copper together and take a look at the next idea for wire placements. I cross sets one and four as well as connecting five to seven. It winds up working momentarily, but shuts down. At least I'm getting closer. I stretch and go upstairs to take a shower. As soon as I step out of the bathroom, Rabbit sees me.

“L-look who's c-come out of the d-dark.” She laughs.

I hiss at her and drink some tea.

“How's the p-project coming along?”

“Getting closer. No where near done yet.”

“At least y-you are making p-progress.”

“Exactly.”

“W-where did P-Peter go to?”

“One of his higher-ups called him to come in this afternoon.”

“Ah, w-well me and Hatchworth are g-gonna go out today d-do you need anything?”

“Could you get me more Irish tea please? I have two bags left.”

“Alright, The S-Spine is outside i-if anything happens.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

“See y-you later.” She says as she leaves.

I rub my neck and  head  outside to see Spine. I haven't seen him in two weeks. I see him sitting on the bench reading. He looks so peaceful. I walk up behind him and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“How are you today, love?” I ask.

“Doing alright, glad to see you.” He smiles. “How are you?”

“ Tired but I have tea, so I'm good.” I chuckle.

“Any developments?”

“Few, we are getting there though.”

“Good.” He says as he pulls me around the bench and makes me sit next to him.

“So I take it that everyone is gone?” He asks.

“Yeah, dad had to do something, and Rabbit and Hatch went to town.”

“And you came out of the basement.” He chuckles.

I stick my tongue out at him and lean against his side.  He wraps an arm around me and continues reading. It was a quiet couple of hours until Rabbit came home. I remove myself from Spine's side and go in the house. Rabbit hold out two boxes of tea.

“Voilà.” She says.

“Thank you.” I say as I put them up.

Dad comes home late and immediately goes down to the basement. He had an idea. I follow him down and look at what he is writing.

“Cross two and six and leave five and seven. That should spark it to life for a bit.”

I do as he says and switch it on.  Finally some real progress. 

“Now for the fun part, we need to find a willing candidate to help test it.”

“I'll be the guinea pig.” I volunteer.

“No-” He's cut off by the thing sparking and shutting off.

We both fall to the stools.  _ Shit... _

“At least we don't have to go all the way back to square one.” I sigh.

“We just need to find new wire placements.”

“What about we leave the wiring as is but connect three to eight?”

“Worth a shot.”

He sets the machine back up and connects three to eight. The thing runs quietly. We sit and wait for any sparks and errors. Nothing happened for an hour. We managed to  get the thing to run now all we need to do is get it to retrieve memories and personality traits to place on to a chip to be placed in a circuit.

We stop for the weekend and relax. I lie awake tossing and turning. I have a bad feeling. I sigh and go downstairs to read because I know I am not going back to sleep. As always, The Spine is in there.

“Everything okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, just can't sleep.”

“Peter is planning on  leaving tomorrow to go to Africa to get some equipment, do you still want to try?”

“No thank you. I don't think it would be wise to be pregnant near chemicals.”

“True, alright.”

I told him a lie. We are not using chemicals. I'm not proud of myself, but I don't think I'm ready.

Me and dad spend the next two months working on the machine, and I keep putting off Spine. I feel really bad  because I've become indecisive . After this test for the machine, Dad has to go to New York for a conference. I finish making notes and go help dad load the car.

“How long will you be gone?”

“Three days.  Oh, Rabbit and Hatchworth are going to Tuscon for Wild Wild West Con.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It's not bad actually, maybe we can go next year.”

“How come Spine isn't going with them?”

“Because I personally asked him to stay back. The city is slowly becoming more and more dangerous, so I don't want you home alone.” He says.

“Is that always the case? What if Spine has a life?”

“He said he doesn't. He was never one for travel. Why does it sound like you want him to leave?”

“I don't mean it like that, it's just that he is always here when he could be out.”

“He is planning on going back out to Balboa Park to play soon.”

“At least he will get out some then.”

“Yeah, well I will see you later Viv. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“From copper elephants.”

“To steam powered giraffes.”

He kisses me on the head and gets into the car. I watch him drive off  as a taxi pulls up for Rabbit and Hatch.

“We'll s-see you in a week!” Rabbit says.

“Is it that long?” I ask.

“No, it's just four days, but we are gonna go see the Grand Canyon while we are there. We have never seen it.” Hatchworth says.

“Alright, be careful and don't fall in.” I chuckle.

“Love you Viv.”

“Love you too.”

They load the taxi and drive off, so I saunter into the house. I walk into the kitchen and make some tea while trying to think of another excuse to tell Spine. I mentally kick myself for doing this again. He walks in about the time I'm about to walk out.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey.”

“Do you wanna go out tonight?”

“Uh, sure. When?”

“About six. We can catch a movie and go to the park.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Cool,  I'll be in the library.” He smiles.

I give him a smile as he turns and walks off. I go up to my room to find something to wear.  I just settle on jeans and a t-shirt. He said we were just gonna catch a movie and go to the park. I finish my tea, take a shower, change, then go down to the library.

“You ready?” He asks.

“ Yeah.”

He takes my hand, and we head down to the theater. We see the six-thirty showing of a comedy movie then head to the park. We sit under the willow tree next to the pond and talk some. He eventually stands and offers his hand. I knew by his smile he wants to dance. I place my hand in his, and he pulls me toward him.  We dance differently this time, it's a slow waltz.

We finish the dance and head home hand in hand. It starts to rain on the way home, so we jog home laughing. He stops me in the drive way for a second and smiles. He picks me up, swings me, and kisses me in the rain. That's always been something I wanted to do.

“How's that for cliché?” He chuckles.

“Perfect.” I smile and kiss him again. “You don't need to be in the rain.”

We go in the house and head upstairs. He goes to his room and changes his wet clothes as I go into mine and do the same. He walks back into my room as I put on a t-shirt. He walks over to me and just stands in front of me.

“Thank you for a lovely evening out, my love.” I tell him.

“You are very welcome, my dear.” He smiles.

He leans down for a kiss which I happily accept. The kiss quickly becomes erotic as he picks me up by my thighs.

“Spine,” I start.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to do that.”

_ Thank God.  _ We strip each other of our clothes and have at one another. He's in control as always. His tongue presses into my mouth as I drag my nails up the back of his neck. He reaches his hand down and starts to toy with me as pay back, so I take my hand and reach down to toy with him. Nice try.

He chuckles lowly setting my already heated blood on fire. He  sinks himself inside me and starts to thrust. He starts slow then it begins to get faster and harder. The feeling is insane. He buries his head in my neck, kissing and biting me. Too soon, it feels, I start to build. He thrusts harder and faster, his moans and groans becoming more audible as mine do.

“Fuck!” I call as I let go.

Must have been his breaking point because he finds his release immediately after me. We just lay there afterward wrapped in each others arms. He runs his n o se down mine and kisses it.

“Have I told you you look beautiful today?” He asks.

“Not that I'm aware, but I'm sure I can't be after being fucked.” I chuckle.

“You have an oh so dirty mouth, but you are beautiful.” He chuckles.

“I love you Spine.”

“I love you too, Vivian.” He says as he kisses my forehead.

I fall asleep in his arms listening to him hum  one of their old songs. Today has been a fairly good day.

 

~

 

Another  two month s rolls by, and me and dad are nearly finished with the machine. I have been feeling like crap lately, and haven't been putting my all into my work  either . In order to keep sane, dad says we should take the week off. I agree with him and cut off the machine. All we need to do now is test the science behind how to extract memories from the human mind and put them on to a chip.

I shut the lights off down in the basement and head upstairs with the living. Hard to believe you can keep ourselves held up for that long with talking to anyone but ourselves. I head up to take a shower and change some clothes.  Dad calls up from the kitchen.

“Hey Vivian, do you want to go out for dinner? We can go to a buffet or go to the Mexican restaurant.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be right down.” I call as I grab my phone.

I go downstairs, and we all go out to eat. We go to the Mexican restaurant and we sit in a corner booth. It's a bit snug sitting against the wall with Rabbit and Hatchworth, but dad and Spine are sitting in front of me so it's not all bad.

I order my favourite dish, chicken and rice with white cheese sauce. Yum. We all talk about our latest projects.  Dad and I's rework of Peter I, and the automatons new music ideas. It's all great.

“How's the chicken and rice Viv?” Dad asks while he eats his enchiladas.

“As always great, but I keep tasting something metal.” I say as I take a drink.

He gives me an odd look.

“Maybe you bit your tongue?”

“More than likely.” I say.

We head out and just have a nice night out and about with everyone. Rabbit, Spine, and Hatchworth are all singing random songs while me and dad trail behind along behind them talking about things. We make our way back home and get to our rooms for bed.

I jolt awake with uncontrollable urge to puke. I quickly run to the bathroom and hover over the toilet while my supper revisits me.  _ Damn...  _ After I rinse my mouth with mouthwash, I go to leave, but I also ha ve to pee.  Mexican wasn't a good idea probably.

Knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep, I find my way down to the library. No one is in there, so I pull the throw blanket off the back of the chair and lay down on the couch with a book. I curl up as I read a story about a phantom of the opera. I have seen the movie before so I sing the songs in my head as I read.

Eventually someone comes through the door. I look up quickly to see The Spine, then go right back to my book.

“Having trouble sleeping again?” He asks.

“I just feel sick.” I tell him quietly.

“Is it from your supper?”

“I'm not sure, but to be honest, I have had a weird taste in my mouth for a couple of weeks now.”

“I wonder what's that from.” He mumbles.

“I don't know, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow anyway.”  
“Have fun with that.” He chuckles.

I sit up so he can sit behind me then lean back on him. He reads over my shoulder.

“Wait why do you have a doctor's appointment?” He asks.

“Every six months remember? I like to be healthy.” I chuckle.

I shut my book and try to go back to sleep. He rubs my back as I slowly fall aslee p. I quickly right back up and run to the bathroom.  _ I shall never eat Mexican again.  _ I go back into the library after swishing minty mouthwash around. Spine just chuckles at me.

“Don't laugh at me.” I say as I curl up next to him.

“I'm sorry.” He says as he kisses my head. “How bad do you feel?”

“Not too bad, just isn't normal for me to be sick.” I say.

We sit and talk about whatever comes to mind until the sun comes up. My appointment is at nine, so I go ahead and get ready. I walk into the kitchen and make some tea.  
“Hey Viv, what do you want for breakfast?” Hatchworth asks.

“I don't want anything, thanks though.” I smile politely.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'll get something when I get back.”

“Alright, if you're sure.” He smiles.

I look at my watch and head on out. I walk to the doctor's office a little early. As soon as I get there, the door is open. I go in, sign myself in, and wait til they call my name. I hate going to the doctor, but hey, you got to be healthy right?

It takes about thirty minutes, but they do call my name. I work my way to the back and the nurse  practitioner gives me the tell-tale cup. Good thing I had tea. I do my business and head into the room I'm assigned. I sit on the paper and  wait. 

The nurse practitioner comes back and gets some blood from me. Yay. I sit on the paper and wait for the doc. He comes in and starts asking all the questions, checking my vitals, and checking my reflexes.

“We are just waiting on the results from the blood and urine test. Got any questions Viv?” He asks.

“Actually I do. I have a weird metallic taste in my mouth, what could that be?” I ask.

“Well, I have one idea, but I don't want to say anything until I know for sure.”

We sit and talk about family and stuff while we wait for the N/P. It seems like forever, but she finally comes back and hands him the results.

“Well, everything seems to be fine Viv, like that's a surprise. Oh wait, this is surprising, you're pregnant.” He says as he gives me the weirdest look.

I stare at him.

“Pardon me, but the fuck you say?”

He just chuckles.

“That explains the metallic taste in your mouth.  Some women have that taste, it's one of the signs and symptoms.”

I start to stammer then he stops me.

“Calm down. Here take this and skim over it Viv. It's a quick pregnancy brochure, it'll help.” He says and pats me on the shoulder.

“Congratulations.” He says as I walk out.

I know when I get home, a certain bot is gonna die. I walk home in a huff. I'm not even excited I'm pissed.  I quickly fold the brochure and jog h o me.

I walk in the manor and go straight into the library. Everyone is in there, and they turn to look at me.

“Is it okay if I steal The Spine for a moment?” I ask as nicely as I could muster.

They give me an odd look and Rabbit pushes The Spine my way.

“Oh and Rabbit, if you try and eavesdrop this time, you will not like me.” I say menacingly.

She looks at me wide-eyed and backs up.

I take The Spine outside and stand as far from the house I could. I st and in front of him and crossed my arms.

“You seem really mad.” He says.

“I'm beyond mad.” I say.

“Can I guess why?” He says trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course.”

“Is it because I lied and got you pregnant?”

“Mhm good.”

“You know why I did it that way right?”

“Please tell me.”

“It's because I knew, I  _ knew,  _ you would become indecisive if you were left to think too long. I love you, you know I do, but I had to do it that way or it would have never been done.” He says.

I let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Alright, I completely understand. I love you too.”

He steps forward and hugs me around the shoulders as my arms are still crossed.

“You are gonna be mad for a while aren't you?” He chuckles.

“Yes.” I say tersely.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. How did you do it?” I ask, my curiosity needs to know.

“Well, long story short, I  can inject it into myself.”

“ That's interesting.” I snort.

He chuckles.

I finally give in and hug him back.

“Just because I'm hugging you doesn't mean I'm not mad.” I say.

“I know, my love.” He smiles. “We might wanna go inside before everyone gets  suspicious.”

I just nod, and we go back inside.

“Wait, what am I gonna tell dad?” I whisper.

“Wait until your first scan and then tell him. We will have time to think of something.” He whispers back.

“Okay...”

We get back to the library, and everyone is staring at us.

“You left him alive.” Dad chuckles.

“I figured you might wanna keep him around.” I said.

Rabbit came back into the room freaking out.

“P-Peter! We h-have to go to Africa n-now!” She says.

“Why?”

“G-Green Matter urgency, someone re-reactivated an elephant.”

“Viv, go with Spine upstairs, now.” Dad says.

Without questioning we do as told. Within the next fifteen minutes dad calls only me back down.

“We have to go to Africa until this gets handled. Someone reactivated a copper elephant as well as stole some green matter from its hiding place in my lab. I don't know how long we will be gone. I trust you and The Spine to keep each other safe just in case.” He says.

“Yes, sir.”

“We are leaving now, Hatchworth grabbed our things. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please be careful.” I say.

“Always.” He smiles.

They all leave quickly and left the drive in record time. That must be really bad. I go back upstairs to check up on Spine. He's always twitchy when green matter is involved. I open his door and look in.

“Spine?” I ask.

“I'm okay.” He says quietly.

I walk in and see him with his knees to his chest under the window. I go toward him, and he stops me.

“Don't...” He says quietly.

“Why?” I ask.

“I don't want to hurt you, just in case...”

“Have you twitched at all?”

“No, but I don't want to risk it.”

I just sigh and sit where I stood facing him. I wait for a while before I scoot myself next to him and try to wrap my arms around him. I hate being short. He leans on me as I stretch out leaning on the wall. He leans against me with his head right above my chest. I lightly run my hand up and down his back as he starts to relax.

“You shouldn't be on the floor baby.” He says eventually.

“Why not?”

“Pregnant women shouldn't be on the floor”

I chuckle.

“That's a bit further in pregnancy sweetheart.”

“How far are you?”

“Probably no more than a few weeks. I'll call to make an OB appointment.”

“Are you still really mad?”

“Nah, I've come to terms with it.”

He shifts to where he is facing me. He places a hand on my lower abdomen and smiles.

“I have the oddest feeling I'm more excited than you.” He chuckles.

I place my hand on top of his and just chuckle.

“Hey Viv?”

“Hmm?”

“What if you met a human that was exactly like me?” His tone soft.

“You think I would up and leave? No! I don't care if there was a human exactly like you, I fell in love with an automaton named The Spine, and I don't plan on leaving him.”

“That makes me feel better.”

“Why the sudden thoughts?”

“Depression setting kicked in momentarily, it'll be over soon.”

“Good.”

He leans up and kisses me.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“I'm alright, what about you?”

“Better.” He sighs.

I push away from the wall and lay flat on the ground. We switch positions to where I'm laying on him now. I straddle his stomach and look down at him.

“You know what?” I say.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” I smile.

“I love you too.” He smiles as he sits up so we're nose to nose.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I eagerly return it as I wrap mine around his neck. He deepens the kiss as he holds me tight. He moans and it makes me smile. He pulls away and places his head on my chest. He shudders involuntarily.

“What's wrong?” I ask quietly.

“What if I malfunction and hurt you or the baby?”

I hug him tighter to me and sigh.

“Spine, please don't think of things like that.”

“I'm sorry, the thought just occurred to me.” He sighs.

“I know, it's natural, but normally it's the paranoid pregnant person's job.” I chuckle.

He chuckles slightly and kisses my chest. Unfortunately, I have to get up.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

“I have to pee.” I tell him.

“Really, now?”

“That's what happens when you're pregnant.” I chuckle as I walk out of his room.

I do my business and wash my hands. I step out into the hallway and stop for a second. I don't know why, I just did. I pat my lower belly and wander my way back into Spine's room. He is still sitting under the window curled up with his knees to his chest.

“Are you gonna sit there all day?” I ask.

“Maybe, if I do, will you join me?” He asks sticking out his hand.

I grab his hand, and he pulls me down to sit with him. We just sit beside one another and relax. He keeps asking if I'm okay and if I'm hungry, it makes me laugh. I just roll my eyes and laugh at him.

“Are you laughing at me?” He smiles.

“Maybe.” I smirk.

“That's not nice.” He says in a childish tone.

“Grr.” I giggle.

“Are you growling at me?”

“Maybe.”

He kisses me and we just lay on the floor. He hugs me close to him and starts to tickle me. I curl up into a ball as he tickles my sides.

“Must you?” I nearly squeak.

“Yes of course.” He laughs.

He finally stops tickling me and just leans down to kiss me. I bring my hand up to the back of his head and deepen the kiss.

“So you're not mad anymore?” He asks.

“No, Spine.” I chuckle.

“Just making sure.” He says as he captures my lips again.

He still has the heart of a human. I smile into the kiss, and we just lay there the rest of the day. We just lay and talk about whatever comes to mind. I eventually doze off on the floor listening to him sing. “Starlight Star-shine” is a song you can sleep to.

I must have fell asleep because I wake up on his bed. He isn't in the room. I get up and head downstairs to look for him. Of course he's in the library. I walk in and lean in the doorway. He's sitting in the chair next to the window reading. His brow creased in concentration as his head is propped up with his index finger lining his temple, fingers curled at his mouth. He seems so calm.

“Enjoying yourself?” I ask.

“Yes ma'am, but it could be better.” He smiles sweetly.

“How so?”

He stands, sets his book on the table, and walks toward me. He takes my hand and pulls me toward him. He wants to dance. I place one hand on his shoulder, and he starts to dance to an imaginary tune. We actually waltz around the library. Smoothly and not rushed, we finish our dance as he dips me.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks.

“Yes sir, it's just missing one thing.” I smile.

As he stands me up, I lean in for an all out, sweet kiss. He smiles into it and holds me closer. His arms wrap around me protectively, and he holds me like he is afraid to let me go. I wrap my arms around him just as tight. He kisses my forehead and rests his head on mine.

“It's getting late, you should get some sleep.” He whispers.

“I just got up from a nap, Spine.”

“I know, but cherish sleep while you can.”

“Spine this may come as a surprise, but when I was in high school, I studied pregnancy. I know how this works. I'll be fine.” I reassure him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, if I need anything, I'll ask.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

We lay on the couch in the library, and he reads something aloud. The soothing bass of his voice makes me sleepy. I start dozing off, and I hear him chuckle. I choose not to say anything and sigh. He kisses my temple and just sits with me.

 

~

 

I wake up the next morning to the sound of something exploding. Quickly, I run out of the library to the basement. The machine me and dad have been working on for months is in shambles. I put out the fire and move the papers away before they get damaged. I slump against the wall and slide to the floor. Four months and two weeks worth of work, gone.

Spine quickly emerges from upstairs. He sees me on the floor and sits next to me holding me. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't need to. Eventually, I get up off the floor and call dad. He picks up after three rings.

“Hey Viv what's up?” He asks.

“Hey dad, uh, I have some bad news.”

“What happened?”

“You know that machine we have been working on?”

“Yeah?”

“It exploded about an hour ago.”  
“What were you doing with it?” He asks with a clipped tone.

“Don't start blaming me, I was sleeping and the explosion woke me up.” I snip.

“Where was Spine?”

“Somewhere upstairs.”

“Are the papers safe?” He asks.

“Yes sir.”

“Are you safe? I have an uneasy feeling.” His voice is quiet.

“I am, it's called fatherly protection.” I smile.

“As long as you're safe, Vivian. I have to go, love you.”

“I love you too. Be careful.”

“Aways.” He says as he hangs up.

I put my head in my hands and let out a shuddering sigh. To pull my mind away from that incident, I remind myself to call an OB. I go to stand up, but I just wind up falling on my butt. Spine chuckles a bit as he offers a hand. I take it, and we go upstairs.

While he goes back into the library, I call to make an appointment. Either this afternoon at four, or tomorrow at two. I look down at my belly. _A or B little one?_ I choose tomorrow's appointment on a whim, thank the receptionist, and toss my phone on the table.

I lean back  on the chair and look at my feet. This won't be so bad. I'm startled by The Spine hugging me from behind. 

“Sorry for scaring you. Everything okay?” He says softly.

“Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow.” I tell him as I turn to face him.  
“Neat.” He says.

“Yep, I want you to go with me.”

“Do you think that's wise?”

“I don't care, I want you to go with me.”

“And if someone asks?”

“I'll just tell them you're security sent by dad.” I say.

“You won't let this go will you?”

“Hell no. You're the father and I want you to go.”

“Alright, I will.”

“Good.”

He smiles as he leans in. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss. I go to walk off, but he wraps an arm around me and pulls me back toward him.

“Hey!” I giggle.

“Hey nothing.” He says as he kisses my neck.

“Do you want something?” I smirk.

“Yes ma'am, I would like you please.” He smiles broadly.

I roll my eyes and turn to face him. I gaze at him for a moment. We lean in for another kiss when my phone goes off. I laugh as he groans and answer it.

“Hey Viv. We will be coming home sooner than we thought. It was a security guard messing around and got himself fired. We will be on the plane back tomorrow morning.” Dad says.

“Alright, that's good.”

“Just thought to let you know.”  
“Good, I don't wanna accidentally hit you in the head with the cast iron skillet.” I chuckle.

“That would probably hurt.” He laughs. “Talk to you later sweetheart. Rabbit wants to go see the giraffes.”

“Alright dad, love you.”

“Love you too.” He says as I hang up.

I put my phone on the table and take Spine by surprise by kissing him. He wraps my arms protectively around me as we fall to the floor. I laugh as the life come back to his eyes.

“Come on Viv!” He chuckles.

I kiss him where we lay. I suddenly feel very playful. He shifts to where I am suddenly under him.  Smooth move. I can't help but giggle. He smiles as he leans down and kisses me. I lightly pull him down by his tie as we make out on the floor. Normal right? 

We do make it upstairs and have some fun, but it didn't last long for me. After we had finished, I had to run to the bathroom. I pull my hair back and sit in front of the toilet unclothed. Spine shows up and gives me my robe. He sits down beside  me and keeps me company.

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” He asks.

“Please?”

He kisses my head and walks downstairs. The sour sting of vomit is still in my mouth. Gross. I shudder as I put my robe on. Hopefully the nausea doesn't last long. Spine walks back in the bathroom with a bottle of water.

“I have a question.” He says.  
“Possible answer.” I groan.

“Nausea doesn't stop you I see.” He chuckles. “You didn't realise you missed your period?”

“No, I was working too hard on the recently exploded project. I wasn't paying much attention.”

“Ah, okay. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah.” I say as I stand up and flush the toilet.

I tie my robe together and swish some mouthwash around. I  go back into my room  to put some clothes on. I want to lay down, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll get sick again. I sigh as I go down stairs. I walk down to the basement and take a look around the exploded mess. I put on my w elder's mask to make the most of the night and rebuild the machine.

I must have fell asleep on the table next to the rebuilt machine with a throw blanket on me. I stand as I yawn, wrap the blanket around me, and head up to my room. I lay down and eventually I feel someone crawl in bed beside me.

“Couldn't stay away?” I chuckle sleepily.

“I'm gonna do this while I have a chance.” Spine says quietly.

I chuckle and roll onto my side and hug him close. Within minutes, I fall asleep with him wrapped around me.

The next morning is nothing special. I get up, and he's still beside me with his eyes closed. I climb out of bed and get some cloth e s out of the dresser so I can shower. I get out of the bathroom and head down to the kitchen to get me some tea  while The Spine is sitting outside.  I take a look at the clock, 12:26 pm. 12:26?! I nearly choke on my tea. I run upstairs finish getting ready then go outside to get him.

“You coming?” I ask.

“I thought it was at two?”

“It is, but it's a quarter til one.”

“Oh!” He says as he walks along behind me.

We get out to the street and he walks cautiously beside me. I have a feeling his anxiety levels have risen.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Spine, I think the only one that needs to ask that question is I to you.”

“What are you talking about? I'm fine.” He says as he gives me an odd look.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he sighs.

“No, I'm not okay. Since I don't sleep, I keep thinking, and the more I think, the worse my paranoia gets. It's starting to become really frustrating.”

“What are you so paranoid about?”

“Oh, I don't know, the fact that you're pregnant and are walking the streets is one thing.” He says flatly.

I take a hold of his hand.

“Spine, honey, please stop worrying so much.” I whisper.

“I can't help it.” He whispers back.

We walk into the doctor's office then sit and wait. People keep giving us odd looks. On one hand, I don't care, and on the other hand I do. This one woman on my left is giving a face of disgust.

“Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?” I finally ask.

“Are you and _that robot_ together?” Her tone makes my skin crawl.

“No ma'am.” I say as politely as I could.

“Then why is he here?”

“Because my father sent him with me. Security measures.”

Before she could say anything else, they called me to the back. She takes my vital signs and asks me different questions about how I'm feeling. I tell her the truth and tell her exactly what has been going on. After she explains what's the norm and what's not, she asks me if I want a scan. I look over towards Spine and look back at her and nod slowly.

She takes me into another room and stops Spine at the door.

“Sorry sir, I can't let you in.” She tells him.

“Can he please come in? I would like for him to be here.” I tell her.

She nods and shuts the door behind him. She tells me to take off my pants and to sit on this chair like thing. I ask Spine to turn around while I take off my pants. I push them to the side with my foot and sit on the chair thing putting a small blanket like thing on my lap. She starts the machine and runs a wand in _there._ It's cold.

Very faintly on the screen, we see a fuzzy picture of a little blob. She freezes the screen and picks up another wand. She puts it exactly where the other wand was. We hear faint yet rapid beat. _Oh my God._

“There you are Ms Walter.” She beams at me.

I stare at the screen fascinated. That's really in me? I let out a shuddering sigh as tears prick in my eyes.

“Would you like a print out?” She asks, still smiling.

I nod with no words. I look towards The Spine and he stands breathless, his eyes wide. My doctor comes back with a printed out copy of what was on the screen.

“Here, clean yourself up and put your clothes back on while I go get a couple things for you.” She says as she hands me a wet nap.

I get up off the chair thing and pull my pants back on. I quickly hug Spine. He holds me tight as he smiles brightly. I let him go and quickly sit back down as she walks through the door.

“Here, this is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and here's a leaflet of dos and don'ts. I will make a note for your next appointment.”

She leads us back into the waiting room while explaining some things to me. She smiles politely and dismisses us. We start our trek home when dad calls me.

“Hello?”

“Hey Viv! Where are you guys?” He asks.

“Are y'all home?” I ask.

“Yeah, we just got home and no one is here.”

“Uh, we are on our way home. We'll see you in a minute.”

“Alright, hurry up. We have a surprise for you.” I could hear the smile.

“I, uh, have one for you too.” I try to sound hyped up.

“Really? Well hurry on then!” He says as he hangs up.

I put my phone in my pocket and look at The Spine as we walk.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing, dad wants us to hurry home.” I sigh.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Yeah...”

He takes my hand and we walk home. I hold the ultrasound picture tightly in my other hand when we stand in the drive. He kisses my hand that he was holding and opens the door. I walk in behind him and Rabbit pops up out of no where, scaring the living daylights out of me.

“W-We have a-a s-surprise for y-you!” She says.

She drags me into where dad was and pushes me toward him. I hide the picture in my sleeve.

“Here you go!” Dad says.

He hands me a small metal giraffe. It's about two feet high, about six inches wide, and made out of iron. It's adorable. I smile as I hug dad.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

“Where were you earlier?” He asks as he lets me go.

“That is actually part of your surprise...” I trail.

I set the giraffe on the table and put my arms behind my back. I lightly pull the ultrasound out of my sleeve and hand it to dad. I step back just in case. He studies the picture carefully. He looks up at me then back at the picture then back up at me.

“Wha-What? Are you really?” He asks, stunned.

“Yes, congratulations you're finally a granddad.” I whisper.

He hugs me again tightly and it sounds like he's sniffling.

“When will we get to meet the father?” He asks.

I freeze for a second. I have to think of something quickly.

“Um, probably not at all. He, uh, travels a lot.” I tell him.

“That's unfortunate.” He says. “Well, I guess we will just figure it out then.”

Rabbit and Hatchworth look at us expectantly. Dad just smiles and turns to them.  
“She's pregnant!” He shouts.

Rabbit and Hatch flip out and grab my ultrasound picture. They squee as they attack me with hugs. The Spine laughs as he leans against the door frame.

“C-c-come on Spine! Give her a h-hug!” Rabbit laughs.

“I already gave my congratulations.” He says going back to his stony attitude.

“Did he?” Hatchworth asks.

“Yeah, he went with me to the doctor's office.”

“W-why?” Rabbit asks.

“I asked him to.” I say as I walk into the kitchen.

“Let's all go out for supper!” Dad says.

He's over enthused.

“Y'all just got back!” I shout from the kitchen.

“I know, but I want to celebrate!” Dad shouts back.

“Then go without me!” I shout say as I go upstairs.

“Then what's the point? It's for you!”

“I'm good!”

“Oh come on!”

“It's been a long day for me as well as you, we should just stay home!”

“Fine, but we are going out tomorrow!”

“Fine!”

“I'm gonna work on our exploded friend!”

“Okay!”

I laugh to myself as I place my new picture on my nightstand. I have an itty bitty baby inside me... That's so weird! I lay on my bed and start to think a little bit. What little nickname shall we give it? Well I guess for right now it can be, my little buddy.

I lay on my side, humming a little song when someone darkens my doorway. I look up to see The Spine.

“Everyone just left and said something about window shopping, they are way too excited.” He chuckles.

“Oh really?”

“Mhm.” He says as he sits on the end of the bed.

He scoots up closer to me and lays next to me. I roll over and face him. I can't help but smile.

“Now that's a smile there.” He smiles.

“I can't help it.” I smile.

He shakes his head and kisses my forehead.

“Nice story by the way.” He says.

“I couldn't think of anything else.”

“It's fine.” He chuckles.

I lean up for a kiss and with a smile on his face he leans in the rest of the way. I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his chest.

“What's on your mind?” He asks.

“A lot. We are gonna be parents is one thing, and the other is will dad ever find out.” I tell him.

“Hopefully he never does.”

I reach behind me and grab the picture again. I lay on my back staring at it. He scoots down a little and leans his head on my shoulder looking at it too.

“I really can't believe it.” He whispers in disbelief.

“Sounds like you doubted it too.” I giggle.

“I actually somewhat did to be honest. It was a long shot.”

“Well this is what we get for doubting.”

He goes to wrap his arm around me, but he stops and places his hand on my lower abdomen. I place mine on top of his while I gaze at the picture. I'm still surprised. There is a tiny human inside me! The Spine spreads his large hand out on my stomach and mumbles something.

“Sorry, what was that?” I ask.

“Hmm? Nothing of importance. Are you feeling okay?” He asks.

I chuckle as he asks that.

“I'm fine.” I say as I kiss his head.

“I think I hear people downstairs.” He says as he gets up.

I just nod as I get up as well. We walk downstairs I go into the kitchen as he goes to the library. I go to make some pasta then I stop. I should eat healthier... I fix instead, a fruit salad. Hatchworth walks in and looks at me quizzically.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Making fruit salad.”  
“Why?”

“I need to eat healthier and that's what comes to mind.”

“I could have made it for you.”

“It's fine Hatch, I like doing this.” I smile at him.

He smiles as he walk into the garden. Rabbit comes into kitchen with something in her hand.

“Whatcha got Rabbit?” I ask.

“Something for y-y-you, well for the baby. It w-w-was yours.” She smiles.

She hands me a small box. It has a pacifier, onesy, a small grey fuzzy blanket, and a small teddy bear.

“Really Rabbit?”

“I-I figured you might want them back for the b-baby. I've always k-kept them just in case.” She says softly.

“Thank you Rabbit, but you know it's gonna be a while before the baby can use any of this.” I smile at her.

“Yes I-I know, b-but hey.” She beams as she starts to walk. “Oh, Hatchworth, P-Peter, and myself are going out t-tomorrow. Peter w-wants to go window s-shopping a little for ideas. He's r-really excited about you having a b-baby even if the daddy won't be t-there.”

“Well that's the daddy's loss. I'm glad he's happy.” I say as I finish cutting fruit.

“Are you h-happy?”

“I really am, it's just gonna be a bit tough with all the mood changes and things.” I tell her honestly.

“We're here if y-y-you need us, you know that.” She says sweetly.  
“Yes ma'am, I know.” I say.

She walks back somewhere leaving the small box with me. The Spine comes into the kitchen looking for Hatchworth, but finds me instead. He looks at the box then back up at me.

“Where'd this come from?” He asks pointing at it.

“Rabbit brought that to me. It's for little one.” I tell him. “Can you put it upstairs, please?”

He chuckles as he walks off with the box. I finish with the fruit salad and bring a bowl down to dad. He is hard at work reconnecting the wires and coils. He is oblivious to me standing beside him with food. I stand there for a good twenty minutes before he comes up for air.

“Ah Vivian, what's up sweetheart?” He asks.

“I brought food.” I say handing him the bowl.

“Ah, thank you dear.”

He takes the bowl from me and eats it in under a few minutes. He wants to get this thing rebuilt to where we stopped. He hands the bowl back to me, says thanks again with a mouthful, and plunges back into work. I take the bowl upstairs, wash it, and put it away.

I wanna walk again then I remember that I haven't eaten. I make me a small bowl of fruit salad and go in search of Spine. I would like to walk with him. I would rather walk with him, I feel safer with him than the others. I walk around the manor searching for the infernal automaton.

I look up, down, all around, and nothing. Not a single sign of him. I finally go back down to the basement to ask dad if he's seen him, but I'm nearly knocked over by him in the doorway. Before I could fall, he grabs my arm and pulls me toward him.

“Hi.” I say shakily.

“Hello there.” He says as he lets me go slowly.

“I was actually just looking for you.”  
“Oh?”

“Yes, um, would you like to accompany me on a walk around town this evening?”

“Why me?”

“I'd would like to have my dearest friend with me.” I smile at him.

“Alright, would you like to get going?” He smiles back.

“Let me put the bowl in the sink first.” I tell him as I walk off.

I meet him at the door and we start our walk into town. When we are far enough away from home, he makes a move. He takes a hold of my hand and places it behind my back while we walk. I couldn't help but laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” He asks smiling.

“Just you.”

“Am I that amusing?”

“Can be.” I smile.

We walk through town to the park on the other side. I drag him underneath the same willow tree we shared our first kiss. Yes I remember that, why wouldn't I? He gives me a quizzical look but then smirks at me.

“What?” I ask.

“I recognise this tree. I like coming to this tree whenever I'm in the park.”

“Why's that?” I'm actually curious.

“Well for one, we shared our first kiss under this tree. I also have written songs under this tree and contemplated many things. One of which is my love for you.”

His statement makes me feel warm inside and brings red to my cheeks.

“You are too sweet sometimes you know that?” I giggle.

“Maybe, but it's worth it to see you smile.” He grins proudly.

“Oh, you!” I grin like an idiot.

He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap mine around his torso and lay my head on his chest. He smells of metal polish and dry cleaning. I just smile into his chest and hug him tighter.

“You sure are smiley.” He chuckles.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No not at all.” He kisses the top of my head.

We stand in an embrace for a while just swaying.

“I may have to curve my dancing habit.” He says.

“Oh?”

“Later in pregnancy it will just get sickening for you.”

“Already thinking ahead are you?”

“Just a bit. I have to ask though, would you prefer a boy or girl?”

“Really doesn't matter to me actually.”

“A lot of mothers say that then they say a gender.”

“I'm being serious! A baby is a baby. It's a bit early to start imposing roles on it don't you think?”

“Alright, honey.” He chuckles.

I take his hand and start to dance with him. He smiles really big as he leads on. The dance is slow and sweet leaving us smiling as the stars started to fill the sky. He twirls me slowly, pulls me close, and leans in for a kiss. I give him a quick kiss then we start to head home. He walks with his arm around my waist until we get to the manor. We walk in and go our separate ways in the house. Everyone is starting to head into their rooms and rest for the night. Making sure no one was looking, I give Spine a kiss and go upstairs to sleep.

The next morning after I eat, I feel very girly. I shower, put on a dress, use makeup, and fix my hair. I start dancing to my own tune as I walk back downstairs into the library with The Spine. I shut the door behind me and lean against it.

“You seem to be in a really good mood.” He smiles.

“Because I am.” I smile back.

He walks up to me and stands in front of me.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you, you don't look bad yourself.” I smirk.

He smirks in return and kisses me. We stand and talk for a moment then all of a sudden something changes. I hear the sound of static and sizzling. I look at The Spine, his eyes have changed. The emerald is gone and black took their place.  
“Spine?” I ask quietly and cautiously.

He doesn't say a word, instead he takes a step closer. I can't go anywhere, I'm already against the wall.

“Spine?”

Again, no words are said. He steps even closer. His stature becomes stiffer and menacing. I'm starting to get frightened. I press myself flat against the door. I hear the sizzle pop again and look at Spine's eyes. Any emotion is gone. I have a feeling he is malfunctioning.

I have never seen him malfunction ever, but I swear this may be it. Just before I call out for help, he quickly grasps my neck. His hand is closing slowly.

“Spine!” I say hoarsely.

He slides me up the wall where my feet are off the floor. I'm really scared now. I bring my hands up to his and try to pry his off. It doesn't work. I'm running out of air and tears are springing to my eyes. Unless he switches back, he isn't gonna let go...

I suddenly think of something. With all the strength I could gather, I kick the door as much as I can to get someone's attention. I can no longer breathe, but I hear someone on the other side of the door. Someone opens it, and before I pass out I see Rabbit and dad rush The Spine. I hit the ground, and I'm out.

I wake on the couch in the library with Rabbit watching over me. I go to say something, but my throat says otherwise. I just sit up and look at her.

“Peter has him in the b-b-basement. We don't know what c-c-caused him to do that.” She tells me. “Are y-y-you alright?”

I just nod my head with a small smile.

“Peter managed to s-s-shut him down. If you are g-g-gonna go see him, tread carefully.”

I give her another nod. I give her a hug and head downstairs with dad.

“Vivian, are you alright?” He says as he embraces me.

I give dad a smile and a nod same as Rabbit. I look over to the shut down Spine and look at dad.

“So far all I managed to find was a buildup of something in his abdomen. I have no clue what it is. It may be the cause, but I'm not sure. I have him restrained, so if I cut him back on, he shouldn't hurt anyone.”

I nod on understanding. I clear my throat and manage to say something.

“Let's cut him on then.” I say.

He lets out a sigh.

“Step back then.”

He goes and checks the restraints on The Spine then comes back to the terminal to switch him on. He comes on and his emerald eyes are back. I sigh in relief.

“Peter? What happened?” He asks tugging at the restraints.

“You attacked Vivian, Spine. You malfunctioned.”

If he was human, his face probably would have blanched. That was one of the things he was really worried about. I step closer to him and give him a weak smile. He turns his head and screws his eyes shut. _Oh no..._

“Do you know what caused you to malfunction?” Dad asks him.

“No...” He answers quietly.

“I'm gonna go finish these tests, I'm sorry but you know I can't release you until we find out.”

Spine just nods and looks away from me. Dad goes up to his study, and I stay with Spine. I reach up and grab his hand.

“Why are you down here? You might wanna go in case I do it again.” He's trying to keep me safe.

I clear my throat again.

“Because I love you, I'm gonna stay here for now.”

“Move the hair away from your neck.” He whispers.

I do as he says and he flinches. He screws his eyes shut and oil starts to fall from them.

“Spine, the most important thing is, we are both alright.”

“How can I be alright knowing I just hurt you?” His voice falters. “How did you get help?”

“I was still against the door, so I kept kicking it.”

“Is the baby okay?” He whispers.

“Yes, they forgive you.” I whisper back kissing his cheek.

I hear footsteps coming back down the steps so I stand away from Spine. Dad reappears with papers in his hand.

“Alright Spine, here is what we are gonna do: I'm gonna do one more test and ask a few questions after that, I can release you.”

Spine just nods.

“Vivian, head on upstairs. We'll be done shortly.”

I nod and head up to the kitchen to get some water. I sit outside for a while with my cup in hand. I have the biggest urge to cry. I wonder what's gonna happen now. A few hours go by, and I'm still outside, waiting. I lay on the bench with my legs dangling off and staring up at the sky. I hear someone come out of the house and head toward me. I really don't wanna look, but soon enough they come around the bench. It's The Spine.

“Hey.” He says quietly.

I couldn't keep back my urge to hug him. I get up quickly and cling to him. He hesitates at first, but he wraps his arms around me tightly. I let out a shuddering sigh and tears start to fall. He hugs me a little tighter and starts to stroke my back.

“Don't cry, Viv.” He says softly.

“I'm sorry.” I say.  
He lets out an airy chuckle. I manage to stop crying, but I don't let him go. He just stands and holds me. Eventually, we go back inside and sit in the main room. He doesn't want to go back in the library for a while, and I don't blame him.

“What did y'all find out?” I ask.

“Well, it was partly due to a buildup and mainly due to a rusty memory circuit. The memories from the past came back.”

“What buildup?”

He chuckles a bit awkwardly.

“The substitution I have for _that.”_

“Ohhhh.”

“Yeah, so now I have to do something about it every couple weeks.”

I couldn't help but laugh.

“Really?”

“That's what Peter told me to do to keep it from building up again.”

“I'm sorry that's really amusing. You have to jack off now.” I say trying not to laugh loudly.

“Haha very funny.” He says half amused. “So are you really okay?”

Mood change.

“Yes, honey.” I smile.

He moves the hair away from my neck again. The marks from earlier are all but gone. He lets out a sigh.

“I'm really sorry, Vivian.”

I take his hand in my own.

“It's alright, as long as everyone is okay right?”

“Yes, everyone.” He smiles placing a hand on my stomach.

I go upstairs, change out of the dress, and lay down. Today has been rough on my emotions. I can only imagine what The Spine feels especially since he doesn't sleep. I lay awake for a while wondering about the near future. I shouldn't be thinking of it, but I can't help it. I fall asleep thinking about The Spine.

 

~

 

This is the month I get to find out what gender the baby is. Me and dad are downstairs in the basement working on the finishing touches to the machine when I feel the baby move for the first time. It's an odd feeling. I try to hide my smile as I head upstairs to find The Spine. If he isn't in the library, he's in his room, and if he isn't in his room, he's outside which is where I find him. I go out towards him and sit next to him with no words. It's getting harder not to smile. He looks at me with a look of concern.

“Viv? Are you okay?” He asks.

I don't say anything and finally smile. I take his hand, place it on a certain spot on my stomach, and wait. Within the next couple minutes the baby kicks again. My smile is face splitting while his is one of amazement.

“They're getting big.” He says as he caresses my stomach.

“I know. I can't wait to find out what we're having.” I say, I can't stop smiling.

“When is the next appointment?”

“Two weeks from tomorrow. What do you want them to be?”

“I'm not picky.”

“Well, might as well let them feel the kicker. I will see you later honey.” I tell him as I quickly kiss his head.

I walk into the basement to let dad feel, and he flips out. He thinks it's the most amazing thing. I find Hatchworth and Rabbit in the library and let them feel. They squeal with delight. All the happiness is contagious. I was already smiling but now my face is starting to hurt from smiling.

I walk into the kitchen to get me a cup of pudding and sit in the library to read a book. As soon as I sit down, I have to pee, and as I stand up I get dizzy. Pregnancy is a bitch, but hey it's nice. I get back into the library an see Rabbit standing there.

“What's up Rabbit?” I ask.

“N-n-nothing really just wanted to see what y-y-you were up to.” She tells me.

“I was gonna read some.”

She hold up my book and looks at it.

“A-a-are you sure this is good reading for a p-p-pregnant woman?” She smiles.

“What are you talking about? _Fifty Shades of Grey Darker_ is fine.” I laugh.

“Y-y-you are twisted.”

“What can I say?” I smile as I sit down.

She playfully punches me in the chest making m wince. She looked at me wide-eyed.

“Sorry, pregnancy makes your boobs hurt.” I say.

“O-o-oh, did your boobs get bigger?”

“They did actually. It's awesome, but they hurt.” I chuckle.

“Ah, well I'll s-s-see you later Viv.” She says as she walks out of the room.

I sit down and read as I eat my pudding. I manage to read half the book before Spine comes looking for me. I say something about Christian's knickers are in a twist and see The Spine standing there.

“I don't wanna know.” He laughs.

“Sorry.” I blush.

I put the bookmark in the book and set it down. Spine then picks it up and looks at it.

“I don't ever remember Peter having this in the library.” He says.

“That's because I went out and bought the series myself. I wanted to see what the hype was about, and I wasn't too disappointed.”

“Oh?”

“Despite a few things I find it interesting.”

“Ah.” He says putting it back down. “How are you today?”

“I feel great other than getting dizzy every time I stand up.” I smile.

“Just a few more months.” He smiles.

“Just a few.”

I go to stand and I wind up falling back on the couch. I let out a sigh and try again. I manage to do it this time, and Spine laughs at me. I stand in front of him and smile. He gives me a quick kiss and goes to walk off.

“Hey!” I call after him, giggling.

“Yes?” He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“Get back here.”

He walks back to me closing the door behind him. He stands in front of me with his hands behind his back. He smirks at me again.  
“Why did you want me back?” He asks.

“To do this.” I smirk back.

I stand on my tiptoes and give him another kiss. He bends down and wraps his arms around me, deepening the kiss. I moan into it causing him to groan. We separate before anything could happen.

“I love you.” He says quietly.

“I love you too.” I smile.

I can feel the baby doing flips now. I laugh incredulously as I stand firmly. I grab Spine's hand and place it on my stomach again so he can feel babe flip.

“Oh wow...” He says.

I can't help but beam. This is too cool. He stands behind me and hugs me leaving his hands on my puffed out belly. He starts to sway with me. I would have this any other way right now. Someone knocks on the library door, and we quickly let go of one another. Dad pokes his head in.

“Hey guys. Just checking up on everyone, how's it going?” He says.

“Baby's doing flips.” I tell him.

He walks over and feels.

“Oh Lord.” He beams. “What made her do that?”

“'Her'?” I giggle.

“I hope it's a girl okay?” Dad laughs.

“Wow dad.”

“I can dream can't I? It's a 50-50 chance of either.” He smiles.

“We have to wait another two weeks.”

“Is the father ever coming back?” Dad asks.

I hear Spine inhale sharply.

“I don't know.” I tell him.

“I'll try not to talk bad about him because without him, we wouldn't have this one.” He points at my belly. “Spine are you good?”

Spine nods as I try not to laugh. I know what he is referring to.

“Well, I guess you can stay here then while me and the other two go into town. Rabbit wants to set up a baby shower soon.”

“Oh! Ask for Jesse, he said he'll do mine for free due to a misunderstanding.” I tell him.

“I'll remember that.” He laughs. “Well we're off then. Be careful guys!”

He leaves us in the library, and we hear the commotion, known as Rabbit's excitement, leave the manor. I start laughing when I get the chance.

“Why are you laughing?” Spine asks.

“So you have taken care of yourself today then?” I chuckle.

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me toward him.

“Actually yesterday but,” He chuckles.

I shake my head as I wrap my arms around his neck. My belly keeping us from being too close.

“What am I going to do with you?” I ask.

“You're smart, you'll figure out something.” He smiles broadly.

“Smart ass.” I chuckle.

“Oh, you have an oh so dirty mouth, but I love you just the same.”

Every time he says that, it makes the baby flip. I lean in and give him another kiss.

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

Baby picks up on its flips.

“Every time you say that, the baby flips.” I giggle.

He lets me go, places a hand on my bump, and leans next to it.

“I love you.” He says again.

His smile gets bigger as he feels the baby spin.

“You're gonna be an active one, aren't you?” He tells it.

He looks back up at me with the biggest smile.

“I wonder, will it look like me if it's a boy?” He asks.

“I don't know actually. It just might, that reminds me I wanted to read that file of yours.”

“I found a picture in Peter's study of human me and Peter I. Would you like to see it?”

“Please.” I smile.

He takes me by the hand and we go into dad's study. He pulls the picture from one of the drawers and hands it to me. The man on the left I can tell it's Peter I, he has the facial structure of a Walter. The man on the right is tall, he has dark hair and sweet looking eyes. He has a nice smile. Not bad looking actually.

“Not bad.” I smile at The Spine.

“'Not bad'?” He chuckles.

“What was your name?”

“David Michael Bennett, I believe the file said.”

“That's a nice name.” I say as I hand him back the picture.

I then head down to the basement to retrieve the file on him just to take a look. I find it on top of the filing cabinet. The file reads as thus:

 

Name: David Michael Bennett

Height: 6'3”

Eye Colour: Hazel

Hair Colour: Black

DOB: 17 October 1865

DOD: 15 March 1889

COD: Electrocution caused by a malfunction in the lab

 

Obituary:

David Michael Bennett, 25, was a well known scientist with his partner and dear friend Peter Walter I. His hobbies included: music making with different instruments, working in his lab, and walks around town. Bennett is survived by his twin Miss Isabella Bennett, an artist and musician. Bennett has died of electrocution due to the miscalculations of a machine he and Walter was working on. His body will be donated to the science of Peter Walter I of Walter Robotics.

 

One of the pictures attached has him and Peter laughing in the lab. The other one is just of him standing in the middle of a field wearing a lab coat smiling at the camera. It was a nice picture.

“What machine was it?” I ask.

“Not a clue.” Spine says honestly. “I told you I don't remember much.”

“Was this the norm? Short obituaries?”

“I believe so. I wasn't much of a people person either way.”

I keep the the picture of just him and put it with the ultrasound sound picture. I have a picture of the real father. I look up at The Spine and smile.

“I want your honest opinion, if this was the 1880s would you have dated me?” He asks.

“Yes, I don't see why not.”

“My looks has no effects?”

“The only thing I saw that was an issue was you were losing you hair. That doesn't sway anything.”

“So you would have dated a going bald twenty-five year old scientist?”

“Yes!”

He grabs my hands and kisses them.

“Good.” He smiles.

I roll my eyes at him as give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I have a random question. Would you be human again?” I say.

“Hmm.” He actually gives it a thought. “For some instances yes, but for others no. One of the things that I would have loved to experience as a human would be being with you. In all honesty from what I have been told and read, I have never dated nor had any love of any kind. I would have loved being able to experience this as a human. One of the things that I do not want to experience, is dying. That was one thing I do not want to do again.”

“'Read'?”

“I have a journal from my human days. For both science and feelings.”

I pull him close to me and hug him tightly.

“I reread over them sometimes. I remember feeling so alone, but I would get rid of the feeling by doing something in science.”

“Don't relive them sweetheart. I love you.” I smile.

“I love you too.” He smiles.

As if on cue the baby flips. I have difficulty breathing for a moment. The Spine just laughs at me. He leans down to my belly.

“I love you too little one.” He says.

He leans up and kisses me sweetly.

“Would you like to slow dance, my love?” He asks.

“That would be nice.” I smile.

He takes my hand and leads me to the wide space downstairs. He places his other hand on my waist and pulls me close then we sway. I rest my head on his chest while we go in a small circle on the floor. This is heavenly.

Unfortunately, I had to stop dancing because the little one is pushing on my bladder. I go to the bathroom and come back to see Spine leaning on the back of the couch. His face is one of deep concentration. I wonder what he is thinking about. I step in front of him and he smiles.

“One of the bad things about being an automaton dating a human is, you can't marry them. If I was a human right now, I would ask you to marry me.” He tells me.

The statement tugs at my heart.

“What would you have said?” He asks.

“I would say yes.” I tell him.

He gives me a real big smile and takes something out of his pocket. He has something in his fist as he kind of shakes it. He goes to say something then stops then starts again then stops. He paces around for a moment then turns and looks at me. He walks back towards me and takes my hand in his free one.

“I want you to have this.” He says as he places the item in my hand.

It's a ring. A beautiful, old fashioned, simple engagement ring made of silver and a single diamond. I look up at him quickly.

“I love you, Vivian Emeline Walter, and I want you to have it. It was in the Bennett family for many generations. You have made me a happy man.” He says.

Raging hormones don't help with moments like these. I start to tear up. I couldn't say anything so I just nod. He kisses me with passion and put the ring on my finger. I wrap my arms around him as he wraps his around me.

“I love you, Spine, now and always.” I tell him.

We just stand and hug for a long time.

“I'm curious,” He finally says. “What's the baby's last name going to be?”

I twist my mouth in concentration for a second. _Walter? Nah, what about Bennett?_

“I was thinking, probably Bennett. It is your's after all.”

“But what if Peter links it, or Rabbit?”

“Then I'll just ride it out. Hopefully they don't link it, Bennett is one of those names that are common anyways.”

“I did say it was one of those one step at a time things.” He chuckles.

I go to the bathroom and make my way into the kitchen to get me a drink. It's been an interesting day, no doubt. I take another look at the ring. It's absolutely beautiful. I fiddle with it on my finger for a second. I bite my lip, take off the ring, and put it on my necklace. Hopefully it won't hurt his feelings.

I walk back into the main room and see him relaxing on the couch. He looks truly content. I lean against the door frame and lean my head back. I feel content myself. My significant other is fantastic, I have a baby on the way, and all is right with the family.

It's the day of the appointment, and I'm so hyper. The appointment is in a few hours, so I have time to kill. I sit out in the garden on the bench with a sketch pad and shading pencils. I can see The Spine through the library window, I decide to use him as a model. I open my sketch pad and flip through my pictures of giraffes, Rabbit, Hatch, Dad, copper elephants, and Steam Powered Giraffe logos to a fresh page. Spine is sitting just so where I can see he is concentrating. I sketch the outline of his face then start going into detail sneaking glances up at him. It's taking some time to do this. On my tenth glance, he's gone.

I look around in confusion. I shrug it off and try to go from memory then someone moose gooses me. I squeal and turn to see who did it. It's Spine and he's laughing.

“I have always wanted to do that.” He says as he sits beside me. “Whatcha doing?”

“I was drawing you for once then you disappeared.” I say biting my lip, finishing the touches to his face.

I can't seem to get the side of his face right.

“Can you turn head for a second please?” I ask.

He smiles as he does so. I study the side of his face for a moment and do what I can to the picture. It's not the best, but it was fun.

“Ta-da!” I smile showing him the picture.

“Nice! Oh, the real reason I came out here is because it's almost time to leave.”

“Really?” I check the time on my phone.

Sure enough he's right.

“Are you coming with me?” I ask.

He smiles as he stands and walks up behind me. I put the sketch pad on the table, and we start our walk. We get to the doctor's office and wait. We wait a total of thirty or so minutes then we are called back. The doctor puts some jelly stuff on my belly and spreads it around with a wand. Within minutes, she finds a good place to freeze the screen, and we all try to see what it is.

“It's a boy.” Spine says.

“I can agree with that.” The doctor says.

She beams at me then goes and gets the new print out.

“Congratulations, Ms Walter, it's a boy!” She says as she comes back.

A little boy! On the inside, I'm squealing, but I try and keep some cool on the outside. She hands me a wet wipe and we talk momentarily. Every thing is all fine. I toss the wet nap in the trash as we leave the office and head home.

As soon as we walk through the door, Rabbit and Hatchworth hound me wanting to know. I couldn't help but laugh. I push my way through them and make it to the kitchen. Dad was in there eating and he looks at me expectantly. As soon as Rabbit and Hatchworth come into the kitchen, I smirk at them.

“Come on Viv, what is it?” Hatchworth asks.

“It's a boy!” I say beaming.

I hand them the ultrasound and wait.

“We can hardly tell from this.” Dad says.

“I can't either, but I trust The Spine. He could see it when me and the doctor couldn't.”

“If he says s-s-so, it's so.” Rabbit laughs.

I take the ultrasound and put it upstairs with the picture of human Spine and the first ultrasound. I go to the bathroom real quick and go back downstairs to join the fun. Everyone is in the dining room talking away about the baby this and the baby that. I just laugh as I grab my sketch pad and walk up back to my room.

I start to think of different things to draw when I had a probably bad idea. I take the picture of human The Spine and set it where I can see it well. I shine the light on it so I can see all the details. I start sketching it. I'm nearly finish when dad comes in. I scramble quickly to hide it.

“What's up dad?” I ask

“I was just checking up on you. How you feelin'?” He asks.

“I'm fine. I'm always so tired now.” I answer truthfully.

“You know we are here if you need us.”  
“Why are you saying that?”

“It's just that you're gonna be alone when the baby arrives and all. He won't have a dad, and 8 out of 10 mothers have postnatal depression.”

“Dad, I promise you that I will say something if I need you.”

“Are you going to go out and date after the baby is born?”

“Probably not. If anyone can be a father figure here, it's you. I speak from experience.” I smile at him.

“You are sweet.” He smiles.

He stands next to me and kisses my forehead.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too.”

“From copper elephants.” He smiles.

“To steam powered giraffes.” I smile back.

He steps out of the room and goes back downstairs. I notice that when dad says he loves me it has no effect on baby boy. After I finish the drawing, I walk downstairs to test the theory. I find Rabbit.

“I love you Rabbit.” I tell her.

“Aw! Love you too V-V-Viv!” She says.

Nothing happens, so I go find Hatchy. He is in the kitchen making sandwiches.

“Hey Hatch, I love you.”

“Heya Viv! Love you too.” He smiles.

Nothing happens still. _Huh, well then._ Shows who he loves. I chuckle to myself as I walk into the library. The Spine is up on the ladder looking for a book. I shut the door, and he looks down at me. He pulls a book down and slides down the ladder.  
“Smooth.” I laugh.

He gives me a proud smile.

“Thank you.” He chuckles.

“I tested a theory.” I tell him.

“Oh?”

“The baby doesn't react to anyone else but you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad, Rabbit, and Hatchworth all told me they love me, and the baby didn't move. He only reacts to you.”

“I wonder why that is.”

“I think he knows you're his daddy.” I smile.

He leans down and whispers “I love you”. The baby starts doing flips again, I start to laugh. He straightens himself back up and looks at me with a large smile.

“He must.” He chuckles.

I let out a sigh as I lean against the door.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Dad is still upset about the lack of a dad, and he asked me if I was gonna try dating again after the baby is born. He brought up postnatal depression.”

He sighs.

“If I wasn't afraid of what Peter would do, I would tell him.” He says.

“I would too.” I tell him.

He steps a bit closer.

“Have I kissed you today?” He asks.

“I don't believe so.” I start to smile.

We give each other a quick kiss in case someone comes near.

“Well, I'm gonna leave you to your reading. I'll be upstairs.” I tell him.

I leave out of the library and go back to my room. I lay on my side carefully and hum a song from my childhood.

 

I'm a little acorn 'round

Lying on the cold hard ground

Everybody steps on me

That is why I'm cracked you see.

I'm a nut *tsk tsk* I'm a nut *tsk tsk*

I'm crazy.

 

The baby starts to flip. _Like that one do you?_ I smile as I continue.

 

I called myself up on the phone

Just to hear the dial tone

Asked myself out on a date

Have to be ready by half past eight

I'm a nut *tsk tsk* I'm a nut *tsk tsk*

I'm crazy.

 

I went to the movies and held my hand

Told myself I'm simply grand

Wrapped an arm around my waist

Squeezed so hard I slapped my face

I'm a nut *tsk tsk* I'm a nut *tsk tsk*

I'm crazy.

 

It feels as if the baby is dancing. I can't help but laugh. _I can't speak_ _for your daddy, but I have a feeling you are gonna be strange like your momma._ As night falls, I sing another song for him from one of my favourite movies.

“Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

Things my heart used to know

Glowing dim as an ember...”

 

I fall asleep after I finish the song, and the baby is calm. I wake up shortly after with a sudden feeling of restless. Pregnancy is kicking my ass. Sighing, I get up and head to the bathroom then downstairs to the library. I step in the door and see The Spine lounging on the couch. I shut the door behind me and walk towards him.

“What are you doing up?” He asks.  
“Restlessness.” I tell him.

He takes my hand and pulls me down to sit next to him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head as he reads. I tuck my feet under me and lean against him. He starts to hum something familiar. I think it's one their older songs. It causes the baby to move again. I smile as I place a hand on my belly.

“What are you smiling at?” He asks.

“Whatever you are humming, it's making him move.”

“Looks like he already likes music.” He chuckles.

“I wonder what he will be like.” I say.

“We have to wait until he gets here.” He smiles.

“Just a few more months.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He kisses my head and I look up at him. He puts his book down and turns slightly.

“How do you feel sweetheart?” He asks.

“Fine, just tired and restless. What about you?”

“I'm alright, just can't wait.”

“Me and you both.” I smile.

He places his free hand on my belly and lives it there.

“Have you thought of a name for him?” He asks.

“Not really. I kinda want to name him after you, but like you said before, we don't want dad or Rabbit making a connection.”

“What about Christopher? Like Christopher David?”

“Christopher David Bennett. Sounds nice.”

“What did you do with the ring I gave you?” He asks.

I pull my necklace out of my shirt and hold it in my hand.

“I was actually considering wearing it.”

“What if someone asks?”

I sigh.

“I don't know what I'll say.”

“I feel really bad for lying. Keeping all of this from Peter. He stopped me one night for a talk, and all he did was talk about how you didn't have a husband and all. He went on about how much happier you'd be.”

I sigh and hug him.

“Are you sure you're happy?” He asks.

“Spine, you know full well that I am. I have someone who loves me and a baby on the way from him.”

He wraps his arms around me tighter.

“Sorry for being so insecure.”

“It's alright, baby.” I smile as I kiss his cheek.

He intertwines his hand with mine and kisses my knuckles. I shift myself to where I'm sitting straighter, and he scoots closer to me. I take the ring off of my necklace and put it on the hand it was originally on.

The next few months go by snail like. Nightmares keep me from sleeping much at all, and since I choose to do natural birth, I'm on edge as to when the baby chooses to come. I spend most of my nights thinking of ways to baby-proof the place. I'm afraid to leave the manor, and I have become scared of people. It's really frustrating.

It's currently week 39 in my pregnancy, and I'm on my toes. I hate this feeling. I have gotten to where I'm scared to walk up the stairs. It's ridiculous. Everyone in the manor is reassuring me that everything is fine and nothing will happen. I chuckle nervously. Pregnancy has changed me.

I sit outside on the bench farthest from the manor staring up at the sky. I see a shooting star pass through the many, so I close my eyes and make a wish. I wish the baby will come soon. _Please Christopher._ As soon as I make my wish, the baby shifts pushing on my bladder. _Damn kid._ I chuckle as I make my way back into the house.

“Hey Viv!” Dad stops me before I go back outside.

“Yo?” I say turning on my heel.

“Do you wanna come with me down to the corner store? Walking will help with your nerves as well as help the baby along.”

“Just to the corner store?” I ask.

“Just to the corner store and back.”

“Alright.” I say hesitantly.

“I won't let anything happen I promise.” He says.

Me and dad walk slowly and carefully to the store. He spends a total of five minutes in the store then we went home. Everything went good. I probably over reacted regarding going outside.

The next couple of days I spend at least an hour walking around in town. I bring Rabbit and Hatchworth with me for a laugh. I feel the baby move around a little more, making me a bit nervous. We get home and dad has to go somewhere for a bit, so he leaves The Spine with me.

I walk into the library to see him sitting against the window reading. I chuckle to myself because he's always there. I notice the book he is reading has pink on it. Is he reading a baby book? I make my way across the room, but he sees me and hides the book.

“What were you reading honey?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He says.

“Didn't look like nothing.” I giggle.

“I was just, uh, doing some research.”

“On?”

“The caring mechanism of newly released infants.”

“Babies?”

“Basically.”

“Oh Lord.” I laugh.

“Are you laughing at me?” He smiles as he pulls me a bit closer.

“Yes, what are you gonna do about it?” I laugh.

“Not a damn thing.” He says.

He kisses my fully extended stomach and stands.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Anxious, what else?”

“He'll come soon.”

“I don't like feeling like this. It's exhausting.”

“I know baby.” He says as he kisses my head.

I go to the bathroom across the library, wash my hands, and step out. I'm walking down the hallway when I feel something unfamiliar. It's similar to a Braxton Hicks before labour contraction, but it's painful and longer. I lean against the wall for a minute and wait for it to subside, but something else happens: my water breaks. _Shit!_

“S-Spine!” I call as another contraction hits.

Within a minute, he rushes in beside me. His eyes are wide as he looks to the floor. Without any words he knows what's going on. He quickly gets a towel and calls dad. Dad pulls up within ten minutes, and we make our way to the hospital.

The pain of the contractions are outrageous. They start off for about a minute and get longer. We finally get to a room. Since it's still early labour, I have to wait. They tell me different ways to deal with the pain and leave me to my own devices. I start to pace around the room.

“We never did discuss who was gonna be in there with you.” Dad says.

“We didn't?” I pant.

“No actually, so who's gonna do it?” He asks.

“I volunteer.” Rabbit says.

“Why not her dad do it?” Dad asks.

“C-c-come on Peter, you don't have the stomach for that.” Rabbit says.

Dad and Rabbit start getting into an argument causing Christopher to move on top of a contraction. My face twists with pain as Spine raises his voice slightly.

“How about I do it, and you guys hush?” He says.

Dad and Rabbit shut up immediately. Even Christopher stops moving.

“What's got your knickers in a t-t-twist?” Rabbit asks Spine.

“My best friend is in pain, and the arguing didn't help.” He says frankly.

I want to laugh, but I shouldn't.

“Seems like s-s-someone is agitated.” Rabbit says.

“Are you alright The Spine?” Dad asks him.

He really doesn't look it.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Too much is going on.” Spine answers.

“Hey dad, could you leave me a moment with Spine?” I ask.

“Yes sweetheart, come on Rabbit.” He says as he drags Rabbit behind him.

I make my way over to Spine and grab his hand.

“Calm down honey, please.” I manage a smile.

“I'm sorry, I can't help it. I really didn't want to hear them argue, I saw the look on your face when that happened.”

I let go of his hand and continue pacing around.

“Why are you pacing?” He asks.

“It helps with pain, and it progresses the birth.” I say screwing my eyes shut in pain.

“How often are the contractions?”  
“Still pretty far apart.”

The nurse comes in.

“Hey Ms Walter, I'm here to check on your progress.” She smiles.

It's nice to see a sweet smile. She checks my vital signs, feels my abdomen to check the baby, and checks the baby's heartbeat. She chooses not to check for dilation since it's too early. She tells me that she'll be back in an hour then leaves.

I stay sitting on the bed thing for a moment. Spine walks over to me and stands next to the thing. He grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles. I have a contraction while he is still holding my hands, and I couldn't help but squeeze tightly.

“If you squeezed any harder, you could have bent my hands outta shape.” He chuckles.

“Sorry, the contractions are getting stronger.” I say rubbing his hands.

I let him go and start pacing again as dad and Rabbit make a return.

“Everything okay Viv?” Dad asks.

“Yep, just waiting now.” I say.

“I gotta ask: w-w-who's gonna be in there with you?” Rabbit asks.

“Rabbit!” Dad scolds.

I chuckle a bit.

“If it's all the same to you two, I'd like The Spine to be there. It'll keep you two from arguing which upsets Christopher. If I ever have another kid, one of you will be there.”

“Alright Vivian.” Dad says.

I can tell he is slightly upset.

“Why does Spine get t-t-to be in there?” Rabbit asks petulantly.

“Because I said so.” I tell her.

“Already sounding like a mom.” Dad chuckles. “I wonder what Hatchworth is up to.”

“He said something about putting together the rocker and all for when we g-g-get home.” Rabbit says.

Everybody sits and waits patiently with me. When it is time for me to go into the delivery room, dad kisses my head and wishes me luck as Spine walks along beside me. We get in there and find a position to where I can give birth comfortably.

I push when I'm told and breathe when I'm told. I have a firm grip on Spine's hand as I push. His face is priceless as the doctor says the baby's head is visible. When the baby's head is out, they tell me one last push. The baby is now born.

They hand him straight to me before his cord is cut. I hold him close despite him being covered in blood and vernix. They get Spine to cut the cord since he is my birthing partner. They take Chris away for a moment to get him cleaned up, and we finish up the afterbirth.

I sit up in bed as they bring Chris back in. I hold him close as Spine sits in front of me. Chris has thin black hair on his head, and he's 24 inches long and weighs 6.2 pounds. Tall and thin.

“He's beautiful.” Spine says quietly.

I smile and move the blanket away from Chris's face as he takes hold of my finger.

“Do you want to hold him?” I ask.

His eyes go wide for a second then he nods slowly.

I carefully place him in his arms and watch his face. His eyes shine with wonder.

“I think he takes after you.” I say.

“What makes you think that?” He asks.

“He's tall and thin for a baby, plus his hair is black.” I smile.

Spine just smiles as the baby smiles at him. He leans down a little closer to the baby and whispers, “I love you” which makes Chris smile bigger.

He gives Chris back to me, so I can give a quick feeding as Spine goes to get dad. Spine comes back into the room and tells me dad will be about twenty minutes.

The nurse comes in to ask for information.

“What's your full name?” She asks.

“Vivian Emeline Walter.”

“What's the baby's name?”

“Christopher David Bennett.”

“And the father's name, please.”

“David Michael Bennett.” I tell her.

I hear the door slam to the left.

“What?” Dad asks.

“Oh no...” I whisper.

“'David Michael Bennett'? So that's what happened.” He sounds mad.

The nurse quickly gets out of the room.

“The Spine is the father?!” He hollers.

I flinch at the tone of his voice. He hasn't been this made since I was a kid.

“Dad please, Chris is trying to sleep.” I say.

“Oh no no. I want an explanation.” He says.

The Spine sighs and looks me in the eyes. He's going to explain.

“Peter...” He starts.

“Did you and Vivian have sexual relations?” Dad is nearly growling.

Spine takes a deep breath as he manages, “Yes.”

Dad lunges at The Spine causing him to hit the wall. The Spine isn't trying to block him, he's letting dad take out his anger. Dad tries to punch him, but hurts his hand instead and cries out in pain, waking Chris.

“Guys stop or else you will be kicked out.” I hiss.

“We are going to talk about this when you get home.” Dad growls and leaves.

Spine looks at me with concern in his eyes, and mine start to tear up. Spine walks over sits next to me and holds me, and I manage to get Chris calm down, and I relax against Spine's side.

“I'm sorry, baby.” He says.

“It's fine, I will deal with this when I get home.”

After everything is is dealt with, me and The Spine head home. Dad must have been really pissed because we have to walk home. I wrap the baby up tighter and hold him against my shoulder as we set home. We walk in the door of the manor, and Rabbit stops us.

“Peter is outrageously m-m-mad. What happened?” She seems really concerned.

“Rabbit can you please take Christopher for a minute while we see to dad?” I ask.

She slowly nods and takes the baby from me. I set his stuff down and head into dad's study with The Spine.

“Well we're home, let's discuss this.” I say flatly.

He sighs and faces us.

“I want to know why.” He says.

“Why what exactly?”

“You chose to spite me.”

“Who said I was spiting you? You wanted me to be happy, and I am.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Two and a half years.”

“Do you know how much disgust is in my head right now? After all the attempts to find you a man, you chose an automaton that's been there since you were left here! You are having sexual relations with my great great great grandfather's invention of all things! My grandchild's father belongs to a man who has been dead for almost 130 years!” He yells.

He turns to Spine.

“And you, I thought you vowed never to love anyone! You fucked my adopted daughter in my home, you impregnated her, and kept this from me! I trusted you. I honestly thought you knew better. Of all things, I thought you knew never to fall for a human. Now look what you caused yourself: you will live on as she will die then continue to live on and watch your kid die! I thought you were smarter. Hell you were my great great great grandfather's friend!” He yells.

We all stand in silence for a minute.

“What would you have done if we told you from the start?” Spine asks.

“Since I don't like the thought of humans and automatons together, I would have forebode it.”

“Then you would have kept the one person you wanted to be happy from being happy. It was hard keeping it a secret for that long in the first place.” Spine says.

“I'd rather her be with a human than a metal man!” Dad hollers.

“But when a metal man treats her better than a real man?” Spine asks calmly.

“I still wouldn't have let her go through with it. I would rather her have a sperm donor and no man.”

“I can't help that I fell in love with her, hell it was your idea that me and her should become friends.”

“I didn't expect it to turn into this! I'd prefer her to be a lesbian than date an automaton.”

“Well this is what you got.” Spine is starting to get pissed.

“Yeah, an issue and an abomination for a grandchild.”

Everyone went dead silent.

“You have a problem with my son?” Spine's voice went ice cold with anger.

“Yes, it shouldn't have worked.” Dad spits.

Spine's hands turns into fists. I quickly step in front of him and push him back a couple feet.

“Then you won't have to see us.” Spine says quietly.

He turns on his heel and leaves out of the study with me right behind him. I can't believe dad said that. Spine went upstairs as I went to find Rabbit. She's in the library rocking Chris to sleep.

“Hey, how'd it g-g-go?” She asks.

I just shake my head.

“Thank you for looking after him Rabbit.” I tell her.

I take Chris upstairs and find Spine in my room. He's putting stuff in a bag, he means what he said. I place Chris in the rocker and go over to Spine.

“Spine...” I start.  
“I can't believe he said that. That was one step too far. I can understand calling what we have an issue but calling a newborn an abomination...”

I take his hands and pull him to me. He sighs as he wraps his arms around me.

“I don't even know where to go...” He says quietly.

“I know baby.” I say running my hand up and down his back.

“What are we going to do?” He asks.

“I don't know...”

Someone knocks on the door behind us, and we turn around to see it's Rabbit and Hatchworth.

“I overheard the entire thing earlier...” Hatchworth starts. “The last thing he said was too far.”

“I-I-Is that how come you didn't tell anyone?” Rabbit asks.

Me and Spine just nodded.

“We support it all the way.” Hatchworth smiled.

“You k-k-know I'm surprised at Peter. At one point in time he actually enjoyed the thought of having you two together. He saw you two were really close.”

“How long has this been going on again?” Hatchworth asks.

“Two and a half years.” Spine says.

“You must really love each other then.” Rabbit says.

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have gave her our family ring Rabbit.” Spine smiles.

“You did w-w-what?” She asks.

I hold out my hand with the ring on it.

“Oh my... G-g-great great great great great grandma's ring...” She says quietly.

She looks back up at Spine then back at me.

“Does this mean you two are engaged?” Hatchworth asks.

“No Hatchworth.” Spine chuckles.

“A-A-Anyway,” Rabbit giggles, “We want you guys to stay here. If Peter doesn't like it, oh well.”

“That means a lot guys.” I say.

Chris starts fussing, so I break away from the group and tend to him. Rabbit sits on the bed next to me.  
“I'm actually an aunt, h-h-how about that?” She smiles. “What's his full name?”

“Christopher David Bennett.”

“You named him after him?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice.”

She looks at The Spine.

“The Bennett name will continue.” She says.

Spine just smiles and nods.

“Hey, can you guys give me some privacy? I need to feed the baby.” I say.

Everyone but Spine leaves. He shuts the door behind him and takes the stuff out of the bag and puts it away.

“At least we have someone to rely on.” He says.

I just nod as I finish feeding Chris. After I burp him, I hold him in my arms as he goes back to sleep.

“It's been one hell of a day.” I sigh.

“I agree.” He chuckles.

I set Chris back in the rocker and actually rock him as Spine scoots up next to me. I lay down with my hand on the rocker gently rocking him. Spine wraps an arm around my waist and holds me close. Why did dad have to say that about Chris? He is a human... I didn't realise I was c rying until Spine wiped a tear from my cheek.

“Viv?” He says softly.

I pull my hand away from the rocker and turn over wrapping my arm around him. The dam of tears broke. All the anger, fear, frustration, and love all let out. He holds me tight and rubs a hand up and down my back.

“Everything is alright, baby.” He says softly.

“How can it be when my dad hates us?” I sob.

“I have high hopes that he will come around.”

“What if he doesn't?”

“We will deal with that when that happens. For right now, think of Christopher, Rabbit, Hatchworth, and us. Think of the things that make you happy.”

I let out a shuddering sigh as I hold him tighter.

“I love you.” I say wiping my tears.

“I love you too.” He says as he kisses me. “Your lips are soft when you cry.”

I give him a small smile and kiss him again. I doze off in his arms for about an hour until Chris wakes up  and starts to fuss. I sit up and pull the rocker over.

“What do you want handsome?” I say playfully.

Chris stops fussing and starts to smile. I pull him out of the rocker and lay him out front of me. He feels a bit hot so I take him out of the clothes we brought him home in. I sit against the headboard and pull my knees up, laying Chris against them. He has a hold of my pinkies, so I start to play with his hands and he starts to smile again.

Spine sits up beside me and leans his head on my shoulder. The baby looks at him and makes a weird face. I couldn't help but laugh. Chris reaches out for Spine, so Spine brings his hand to Chris. Chris grabs hold of Spine's index finger  and smiles at him. It's adorable.

“I love you.” He tells Chris.

Chris smiles even bigger. He recognises that voice it seems. Chris yawns, so I lean him on my shoulder and gently rub his back  as he falls back asleep. 

  
~

 

The next few months are tiring with Chris. Dad hasn't came around yet, so everyone is starting not to bother with him. Hatchworth and Rabbit think that he's being ridiculous. The Spine is being a great dad on the other hand. He helps out a lot. I have taken to cooking in the afternoons while Hatchworth plays with Chris.

About the time Chris is a year old, dad calls me into his study. As much as I really don't want to, I might as well. 

“Hey.” He says quietly.

“Hi.”

“How is Christopher?” He asks.

“He's fine.”

“He's about one now isn't he?”

“Yeah, he's getting big.”

“Is The Spine still mad at me?”

“No actually, he got over it the next day.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No, The Spine talked me out of it.”

“I would have called him in here too, but I was afraid to. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that and for this long. I did want you to be happy, and I was at a point where I wanted you to be with Spine, it's just that I didn't expect any of that that day. To find out my daughter had coitus with one of the family automatons and had a child was unbelievable. I was happy to be a granddad, and I couldn't have felt any worse after calling Christopher that. Seeing how mad it made The Spine, I knew I had messed up, and I'm surprised you stayed.”

“Rabbit and Hatchworth wanted us to stay.”

“That explains it. I also found out that they hated me after that. I really messed up, could you and Spine forgive me?”

I stand there a minute before acting. I walk up  to him and hug him. This is my dad no matter what happens. He wraps his arms around me and lets out a shuddering sigh.

“I love you Vivian.” He says.

“I love you too dad.”

“From copper elephants,”

“To steam powered giraffes.”

He kisses my head and holds me at arm ' s length.

“Is it alright with you to see my grandson?” He asks.

“Of course.” I smile.

We head out into the dining room where everyone is at. They kinda stare at dad for a minute then look at me.

“I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for how I acted when they brought Chris home. I shouldn't have said what I did. Could you all forgive me?” Dad asks.

They look at one another then look back at him. Chris gets down from Rabbit's hold and walks over to dad,  and without any issue, he holds his arms up for did to pick him up. Dad looks at me, I give him a nod, and he picks up Chris. Chris then proceeds to hug him around his neck.

“Love you papa.” Chris says.

Dad hugs Chris close. He's forgiven, and Chris doesn't know what Papa did. I go upstairs for a moment to get some diapers and the baby wipes when Spine shows up behind me.

“What was that about?” He asks.

“Dad was asking for forgiveness. He came around.”

“Told you he would.” He smirks.

I turn to face him.

“Have I kissed you today?” He asks.

“I don't think so.” I smile.

He leans down and gives me a kiss  until we hear Chris screaming. We laugh to ourselves as we go back down stairs.

Time rolls on and Chris's seventh birthday is coming around. He loves the song “Captain Albert Alexander”, so he runs around with his bi-corner hat hollering about distressed walruses. I'm in the kitchen making supper, and he's on his scooter scooting through the dining room and kitchen. I turn around right before he comes by again, and I grab him off of his scooter. 

“Mom!” He laughs.

“What have I told you about the scooter in the house?” I say as I tickle him.

“You didn't say anything about the dining room!” He squeals.

I stop and look at him for a second.

“You smart alack.” I chuckle as I help him up. “Go out into the garden and scoot around. It's too dangerous in here.” 

“Yes ma'am. Oh, Rabbit wants you.”

“Go tell her I'm busy, please.” I say draining the noodles.

He folds up his scooter and walks into the main room. Not too long after, Rabbit shows up into the kitchen.

“He t-t-takes too much after David.” She says.

“How is it you remember more than Spine?”

“He's malfunctioned more than a few times in t-t-time, which caused him to lose some of his memories.”

“Ahh, makes sense. Whatcha need?”

“Nothing, it's just really boring today. Peter is downstairs w-w-working on Chris's present, Spine is off somewhere, and Hatch is out with Chris.”

“And I'm making supper.” I chuckle.

“Well at least you will talk to m-m-me.”

I just laugh a bit as I season the food.

“I have a question. Will you have another k-k-kid?”

I stop for a minute and look at her funny.

“Really?”

“Yea, I m-m-mean like you could try for a little girl.”

“I don't think so.”  
“Why not?”

“A few reasons.”

“Like?”

“Well for one, I really don't want to use a sperm donor.”  
“What if I told you Peter had more t-t-than one cup?”

“I don't want to deal with it.”

“Spine, can you p-p-please talk to her about this?”

I turn to find him leaning against the door frame.

“No, because she knows what you just said is a lie, there was only the one, and she's allowed to make her own choices.” 

“Oh come on! A little g-g-girl!” She whines.

Chris comes flying through the kitchen and latches to Spine. He just laughs.

“Let's not discuss this Rabbit. I think one is enough anyways.” He says patting Chris on the head.

She leaves the kitchen defeated. Spine picks up Chris and stands next to me.

“Can I have a taste?” Chris asks.

I dip a fork into the spaghetti and feed it to him. He smiles really big.

“Well tell me what it tastes like,” Spine says, “I have never tasted mommy's cooking.”

“It's awesome!”

I couldn't help but laugh.

“Go tell Papa supper is ready please.” I tell Chris.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feed back or some ideas for more works!


End file.
